


kim jongin'in uçan bisikleti

by kaisoomachine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Kiss, M/M, dumb teenagers, flying bikes
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoomachine/pseuds/kaisoomachine
Summary: "Hadi oradan be, uçan bisiklet mi olurmuş.""Olur ya, bal gibi olur hem de."[2018/KAISOODAY]





	1. akar zaman, yakar zaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad üzerinde ilk yayımlanma tarihi: 180113

**/on senelik ömür, buz tutmuş sokaklar, küçük  sımsıcak bir ev, bilinmeyen bir dünya, geri dönüşü olmayan o akşam ve uçan bisikletler/**

Kış, ayların en çetini olan ocağın gelip çatmasıyla  beraber olağanca gücüyle evlerin üzerine beyaz bir hayalet gibi çökmüş, okullar bile günlerdir dur durak bilmeden yağan yoğun karla savaşamayıp kapılarını birkaç günlüğüne öğrencilere kapamıştı.

Kış, kar ve soğuk... Kyungsoo bunlardan ziyadesiyle nefret eder, yazın sonlarına doğru ağır bir kaya gibi zihinlere çöken kış düşüncesi bile yüreğini sıkıştırır, bunalmasına neden olurdu. Nedense bir türlü bu üçünü benimseyememiş; kat kat giyilen kıyafetlere, yünlü çoraplara ve örme atkı berelere bir türlü ısınamamıştı. Kışın o ciddi ağır havası ciğerlerini bile etkiliyor gibi gelirdi ona yılın bu zamanları, elinden gelse bu taş kadar ağır havayı solumazdı bile. Elinden gelse... Do Kyungsoo henüz on yaşındaydı ve ne şimdi ne de daha sonraları elinden gelen hiçbir şey olmayacağını bilir gibiydi.

Boyu henüz altında taburesi olmadan banyo lavabosuna yetişemezken, diş fırçasının üzerinde hâlâ en sevdiği çizgi film kahramanının figürü varken ve kilosu da yirmiyi geçmezken bile nefret ederdi soğuk çehreli kıştan. Kış mevsiminde doğmasını da kendine yapılmış küçük bir lanet olarak adlandıracaktı, ilerde, kocaman bir adam olunca. Kocaman adam olmak öldürürdü bir çok duyguyu, nefret hariç.

"Baba?" Okulların tatil olduğu dördüncü günde, etraf hâlâ beyaz hayaletin kuşatması altındayken arabanın arka koltuğundan seslendi Kyungsoo, çocuk sesi biraz huysuz olsa bile hâlâ dingin, sevimli ve kendine hastı.

Araba yolculuklarını ancak yazları severdi, pencereler sonuna kadar açık ve alnına düşen saçlar pencereden dolan yumuşak elli ılık rüzgarla savrulurken yani. Şimdi ise, sıkı sıkıya kapatılmış buğulu camlar ve sonuna kadar açılmış ısıtıcıdan dolayı iyiden iyiye ağırlaşmış hava onu adamakıllı rahatsız ediyor, derisinin bile tuhaf bir şekilde kaşınmasına sebep oluyordu. Belki derisini kaşındıran üzerindeki örme kazaktı, kazağın yünlü dokusu onu fazlasıyla rahatsız ediyordu, annesi hemen ön koltukta oturup hepsi karla ilgili yayın yapan radyo istasyonlarını karıştırmıyor olsa kesinlikle ama kesinlikle üzerindeki kazağı çıkarıp atardı.

"Efendim Kyungsoo?" Bay Do, direksiyonu yumuşakça sağa çevirip Kyungsoo'nun hiç bilmediği bir sokağa dönerken, ilk kez görmenin şaşkınlığıyla bir süre etrafa bakındı Kyungsoo kocaman çocuksu gözleri ile. Etrafı mistik bir örtü gibi örten kar sebebiyle çok fazla bir şey seçemiyor olsa bile gerek yangın musluğunun farklı yerde olmasından gerekse hep gittikleri büyük alışveriş merkezine giden sokakta bulunan devasa mavi binanın eksikliğinden bu yolu hiç bilmediğini anlaması zaman almamıştı.

Daha o zamanlarda, duyanları kıvrak zekası ve yaşına göre fazlasıyla zekice verilmiş yanıtları ile bir hayli şaşırtırdı. Gelecekte de öyle olacaktı, Kyungsoo herkesi ama herkesi şaşırtacaktı kıvrak zekası ile ancak bir kişi hariç, uçan bisikletlerin varlığına inanan bir kişi hariç.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Alt dudağını hafifçe büküp emniyet kemerinin izin verdiği ölçüde öne uzandı ve babasını koltuğunun kenarına küçük elleri ile tutundu. Bay Do, kulağına oldukça huysuz ve bir o kadar da sevimli gelen sesle hafifçe güldü, gülümseyişi dudaklarında asılı kalırken kolunda duran hayli pahalı, bir o kadar da gösterişli saatte baktı. Yola çıkmalarının üzerinden bir saat çoktan yuvarlanıp gittiğinden dünya tatlısı küçük Kyungsoo'nun neden bu denli huysuz olduğunu anlaması zor olmamıştı, böylesine bir havada yapılan yolculuk küçücük oğullarının canını fena sıkmıştı, zaten böyle havalarda yapılan yolculuklar oğlunun canını hep sıkardı. Hafifçe güldü, alnının geç kırışığı ve dudağının kenarında bulunan gülme oyuntusu ortaya çıktı, dikiz aynasından yarı eğlenen bir ifade ile oğlunun sarkık dudaklı sevimli haline baktı çabucak, yoldan gözlerini fazla ayırmamaya özen göstererek.

Bay Do, her zaman dikkatli bir sürücü, dikkatli bir baba, dikkatli bir koca, dikkatli bir patron olmuş ve bir patron ne kadar iyi yürekli olabilirse o kadar da iyi yürekli bir patron olmaya çalışmıştı. Kimine göre bu konuda hayli başarılı, kimine göre de tam bir fiyaskoydu; yaptığı şeyleri samimi ve içten bulan çalışanları da vardı, samimi olmadığını hatta itici bir zengin züppesi olduğunu düşünen de.

Sonuçta insan bilinci, dipsiz bir çukurdu kimsenin derinlere inmeye ve neyin neden olduğunu sorgulamaya yüreğinin yemediği. Bilinç uygarlığında herkes kendi doğrularını savunur, kendi doğrularının açtığı yolda yürümeye devam ederdi.

Bay Do kendisiyle ilgili her düşünceden haberdardı kulağına fısıldayan birkaç ses sayesinde, ancak ses etmiyor ve zavallı çalışanlarının küçük kafalarında kendisini istedikleri kalıba sokmasına izin veriyordu. Bay Do, insanları çok iyi okurdu, belki iş dünyasında yakaladığı bu yukarı tırmanan grafiğin sırrı buydu; insanları okumak.

"Sevdiğim bir çalışanımın yanına," Hafifçe gülümsedi Bay Do, en büyük eksiği dudaklarında asılı kalan gülüşüydü belki gözleri asla gülmezdi, bu bir patron ne kadar iyi yürekli olabilirse o kadar iyi yürekli olmaya çalışan bu insan sarrafı patronun. "Senin yaşlarında bir oğlu var, eminim eğlenceli zaman geçireceksin, Kyungsoo." Bay Do kendi laflarına gülmemek için yanağının içini ısırdı, Bayan Do da yan koltuktan kocasına tuhaf, hafifçe yadırgayan muzip bakışlar göndermişti aynı anda.

Oğulları Kyungsoo, kendi halinde eğlenmeyi tercih eden bir çocuk olmuştu her daim. Şimdi çıkıp hiç görmediği bir oğlan ile iyi vakit geçirmesi ikisi için de beklenmedik, aynı zamanda da gülünç bir durumdu. Oğulları Do Kyungsoo, ikisinin de anlamlandıramadığı bir ağırbaşlılıkla dünyaya gelmişti. Kendi kendine yetişmeyi tercih eden ve çoğu zaman ikisini de hayrete düşürmeyi ziyadesiyle başaran sorular sormayı seven bir oğlandı. Bir keresinde, o koca gökdelenlere nasıl bir aygıtla çıkıldığını sormuştu. Evet, tam olarak aygıt kelimesini kullanmıştı. _Asansörler_ , demişti Bay Do, _O koca gökdelenlere asansörlerle çıkıyoruz._

Kyungsoo, babasının kuracağı arkadaşlığa olumlu yaklaşımı karşısında dudak büktü ve arkasına yaslanıp kısa sevimli kollarını önünde bağladı. "Benim kadar zeki değildir kesin, onla iyi anlaşamam ben. Hem bu havada sırf onlar yüzünden yola çıkıyoruz. Sinir bozucular." Kaşlarını derince çattı Kyungsoo, böyle havalarda evde tren seti ile oynamayı veya babasının kendisine verdiği gök cisimleri ansiklopedisini karıştırıyor olmayı tercih ederdi.

"Şşş, çok ayıp Kyungsoo. Babanın sadık bir çalışanı olduğu için gidiyoruz, onların yanında da böyle laflar etme sakın tamam mı?" Bayan Do, yumuşak ancak altında gizli bir otorite barındıran sesiyle söyleyip her zamanki kibar ama yapmacık gülümsemesini takındı, ilerde büyük adam olunca, Kyungsoo bu gülümsemeden deliler gibi nefret edecekti. Şimdilik küçük Kyungsoo sadece başını sallamakla yetindi ve sıkıcı beyaz örtünün, beyaz bir lanet gibi örttüğü yolları izlemeye geri döndü.

Sıkıcı sokakları izlemesi, Bayan Do'nun caz müzik çalan bir istasyonu açması ve babasının keyifli bir gülme patlatıp bu parçayı ne kadar sevdiğinden bahsetmesine kadar sürdü. Kısa bir süre ikiliyi meraklı gözlerle izledi küçük Kyungsoo, babası ağzı ile tuhaf sesler çıkarıp radyodan yükselen saksafon melodisine eşlik etmeye çalışırken annesi de her zamanki kibar ama yapmacık gülümsemesiyle babasına bakmaktaydı, yaydığı enerji yine ağırdı taş gibi, hep ağır olurdu taş gibi. Ağır havasını neden asla bozmadığı Kyungsoo için hep büyük bir gizemdi, en azından şimdilik.

Büyüdüğünde gizemli hava sabah sisi gibi kolaylıkla dağılacak ve içine çöreklenmiş merak gidecek, bu ağırlığın adının profesyonellik olduğunu, bu mevkiye gelmiş birinin aşık bir eş olurken hatta annelik yaparken bile bu profesyonelliğe dikkat edilmesi gerektiğini anlayacaktı.

Şimdilik, Kyungsoo hafif huysuz bir homurtu çıkarıp her şeyi aynı hale getirmiş lanetli kışın yarattığı beyaz evleri, beyaz ağaçları ve beyaz yolları izlemeye geri döndü, sıkılmış gözlerle.

Kış bu nedenle sıkıcıydı işte! Her şeyi birbirinin aynısına çeviren o beyaz hayalete karşı yazın cıvıl cıvıl, dinamik farklılığı... Kyungsoo elbet ki yazı daha çok sevecekti, yazın getirileri bir dünyayken kış ise sıkıcı bir beyaz getirmekle yetiniyordu, bir de kaşındıran yünlü kıyafetler tabi.

Surat astı, o aileyi bu havada dışarı çıkmasına neden oldukları için şimdiden sevmediğini hissediyordu.

 _Kışın asla şansı olmazdı_ , diye düşündü küçük Kyungsoo sinir bozucu aileden aklını uzaklaştırır uzaklaştırmaz, _yazla kimin daha iyi olduğuna dair bir kapışmaya girmiş olsalardı._

*******

Mütevazi evlerinin mütevazi yer masası etrafında herkes keyifle, mütevazi bir aileyi oldukça zorlayacak çeşit çeşit lezzetli yemeği yemekte ve otuzlu yaşların sonuna merdiven dayamış Bay Do'nun anlattığı birbirinden komik anılara kahkahalarla gülmekteydi.

Bay Do, girdiği her ortamda pür dikkat dinlenen kişi olmayı çok iyi bilirdi. Dilinin kendine has bir kıvraklığı, çekiciliği vardı ve insanlar onun yumuşak, dingin kelimeleri altında bilinmedik bir büyüye kapılıyormuş gibi saatlerce adamın ağzının oynayışını izler, kulaklarında çınlayan sesini dinlerdi.

İlerde, Do Kyungsoo uzayıp koca adam olduğunda, aynı büyüden kendisinde de olduğunu fark edecekti.

Bay Do kesinlikle yönetmek için dünyaya gelmişti, masadaki öbür adamın sönük ve silik havası, beden dilinin acınası, zavallı hali kış aylarında esen sert bir rüzgar gibi yüzlere çarpmakta, farkında olmasalar bile yürekleri titretmekteydi. Bay Do girdiği her ortamda rekabeti anında yok eder, suların kendinden tarafa akmasına neden olurdu. Hal bu iken, Bayan Do da dahil herkes, Bay Do'nun o mutlak liderliği altında ezilmenin verdiği tuhaf mide düğümü ile her şeye karşın gülüp eğleniyordu, belki biraz yavan ama yine de gülüşmeler ardı ardına dudaklardan yuvarlanıyordu.

Do Kyungsoo ve alçak, üzerindeki cilası eskimiş ahşap yer masası karşısında oturan kavruk tenli çocuk dışında herkesin keyfi olabildiğince yerindeydi işte. Kavruk tenli oğlanın sıska yapısına rağmen fazlasıyla iştahlı olması ve Kyungsoo'nun masada dönen hiçbir şeye en küçük bir ilgi bile beslemiyor oluşu ikiliyi bıçakla böler gibi diğerlerinden ayırmıştı.

Kyungsoo dillere dolanan hafızasını ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın çocuğun fazladan bir hevesle, doksan derece eğilerek söylediği sinir bozucu adını bir türlü anımsayamıyordu. Kaşlarını çattı ve minik dudaklarını büküp kafasın hafifçe eğdi, çocuk kafasında yer kaplayan düşünceleri toparlayamıyor, dikkati de mini mini bir şeyde bile dağılıyordu. Yerde yemek yemekten hayli rahatsız olmuş, minik bacakları üzerine oturmaktan uyuşup gitmişti, Kyungsoo'ya kalırsa bu ad anımsayamama, dikkat dağınıklığı gibi can sıkan meselesinin tek sorumlusu rahatsız yer masası üzerinde yemek yiyor olmalarıydı. Canını kolaylıkla sıkacak, o kadar fazla mükemmel olmayan ayrıntı var ki...

Masayı geçtik, pirince ne demeliydi? Aşçıları Naeul'ün pişirdiği o mükemmel, tel tel pirincin yanından bile geçemezdi. Bir kere tuzluydu ve Kyungsoo'nun hassas damağı bu durumdan çok rahatız olmuş, ayrıca pirincin içler acısı lapalığı da tüm bunların üstüne yeni alınmış bir kazaktan kaçan ilmek gibi fazladan sinir harbi olmuştu. Üzerinde minimini bir pirinç tepecik olan kaseden birkaç lokma alıp ucuz seramik kaseyi hafif bir tıkırtıyla geri koymuş, annesinin ona bıyık altından attığı uyarı dolu bakışlara rağmen kasesine yeniden dokunmamıştı. Nasıl dokunabilirdi ki? Kıvamı tam tutturulmamış pirinç onu adamakıllı rahatsız ediyor, yüzünü buruşturma isteğini hat safhaya çıkarıyordu.

Ancak karşısındaki obur esmer, kasesinin tamamını iştahla yemiş, üstüne bir tabak daha istemişti. Kyungsoo kendi kasesini vermeyi düşündü bu zavallı çocuğa ancak bunun büyük kabalık olacağından ve zavallı kıt kanat geçinen aileyi utandıracağını düşündüğünden yapmadı. Eh bir de annesinin ona vereceği hoş olmayan ceza aklının bir köşesinde yanıvermişti tabi, eğer kasesini esmer oğlana vermiş olsaydı eve gittiklerinde kitaplarına kesinlikle el koyardı.

Kyungsoo birden bire, aşçılarının elinden çıkan mükemmel pirinci yediğinde obur çocuğun vereceği tepkiyi düşünüp güldü, kendi kendine. Nedense görüntü fazlasıyla komik gelmişti ona, Kyungsoo emindi ki, sonsuz tabak pirinç yemek isteyecek ve sonsuz tabak pirinç olmadığını öğrendiğinde ağlayacaktı. Bu defa hafifçe kıkırdadı, kendi kendine olmadığını bir anlığına unutmuştu.

"Voa!" Obur esmer hayret dolu bir nida ile yükseldiğinde masadaki yetişkinlerin konuşma sesleri kesildi ve sorgulayan kafalar hafifçe küçük oğlan çocuğuna döndü. Kyungsoo gergin gözlerle yetişkinlere bakıp birkaç defa özür mırıldandığında obur esmer oralı olmayıp işaret parmağını Kyungsoo'ya çevirmişti.

"Dudakların kalp şeklinde! Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey görmemiştim, çok sevimli!" Gözleri, serin bir yaz gecesinde yazlıklarından izlediği berrak yıldızlı gök gibi ışıl ışıldı ve Kyungsoo hafifçe yanaklarının ısındığını hissetti, gözlerini birkaç kere kırpıştırıp bakışlarını elinde tuttuğu siyah metalden yapılma yemek çubuklarına çevirdi, ne diyeceğini bilememişti ilk defa.

Kalp şeklinde dudaklar mı?

Çok sevimli mi?

Kyungsoo bunları düşündükçe yanaklarının iyice ısındığını hissetti.

"Jongin, biraz daha sakin ol oğluşum arkadaşını utandırdın." Esmer oburun annesi kıkırdar gibi şen bir sesle söyleyince Jongin denilen çocuk yaptığı gafleti fark edip etrafına bakındı ve esmer yanakları hafif bir pembelikle canlanırken masadakilerden özür diledi. Kyungsoo ise birkaç kere daha gözlerini kırpıştırmak zorunda kalmıştı çünkü oğluşum da neyin nesiydi? Annesi ona asla böyle ucuz ve yapış yapış kelimeler demezdi. Kelime ne kadar ucuz, ne kadar yapış yapış olursa olsun Kyungsoo küçücük yaşında midesinde kımıldanan tuhaf bir duygu hissetti. Adını koyamadı ama oradaydı işte, hissetmişti bir kere.

Eve dönmek ve midesinden bu garip duygu kaybolana kadar gök cisimleri ansiklopedisine bakma isteği ile dolup taştı minicik yüreği.

"Çocuklar işte." Jongin'in annesi, sağ elini kibar olmaya çalışan ancak bunda katiyen başarılı olamayan bir şekilde elini ağzının üstüne koydu ve kıkırdar gibi söyledi.

Kyungsoo bu kadından, daha doğrusu bu aileden fazlasıyla rahatsız olmuştu. Annesinin gülümsemesine benzediğini düşündüğü bir gülümseme ile karşılık verip önündeki kimchiden bir parça alıp ağzına attı. Tuhaf bir şekilde kimchinin tadı inanılmaz güzeldi, Kyungsoo yavaşça ağzında küçük çaplı lezzet patlamaları yaratan kimchiyi çiğnerken kirpikleri altından Jongin denilen çocuğa baktı. Bunu yaptığına anıda pişman olmuştu çünkü o kara, buz kesmiş kışın orta yerinde bile yaz yıldızlarını saklayan gözler, pür dikkat kendisini izlemekteydi.

Kyungsoo şu minicik bedeninin içine sığdırdığı derin kuyuların bir yerinde, bir şeylerin titreştiğini hissetti. Kalbi birden bire merdivenleri hızla çıkmış gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Esmer oğlan kendisine gözlerinin kaybolmasına sebep olacak bir şekilde gülümseyip eksik dişlerini gösterdiğinde Kyungsoo afalladı, daha fazla yıldız görünmez sandığı bir gecede sayamayacağı kadar çok yıldız görmüş gibi hissetmişti. Babasının odasında bulduğu, kenara atılmış kitabı anımsadı, gök cisimleri ansiklopedisini. Kitapta yıldızlardan ve renkli gök cisimlerinden bahsediyordu, Kyungsoo favori kitabı olan ve mümkün olduğunca yanında taşıdığı o kitapta bile böylesi güzel bir şey gördüğünü anımsayamamıştı, yine.

Ve gariptir ki, kitap yanında olmamasına rağmen, şuracıkta, göğsünün altında duruyor gibi hissetmişti.

*******

"Babacım?" Masa üzerinde duran çeşit çeşit yemeğin çoğu bitmiş ve Bay Do'nun hediye olarak getirdiği kaliteli kırmızı şarap bardaklardaki yerini almışken Jongin fazlasıyla hayat dolu sesiyle sormuştu. Bay Kim'in yıpranmışlığını ve yorgunluğunu gizlemeye yetemeyen parlak gözleri yavaşça oğluna dönmüş, yüzüne lezzetli şaraptan dolayı yayılmış çakırkeyif gülüş silinmeden usulca konuşmuştu.

"Efendim Jongin-ah?" Bay Kim'in kendine has muzip tınısı Kyungsoo'nun hoşuna gitmiş, ilerde obur esmerin de böyle bir sese sahip olup olamayacağını bile düşünmüştü kısa bir süre.

"Odama gidebilir miyim? İcadım üzerinde biraz daha çalışmak istiyorum, hem Kyungsoo da benimle gelebilir! Lütfen babacım, lütfen!" Lütfen derken fazladan uzayan heceler ve hemen ardından yumuşacık, neredeyse baş döndürücü bir kahverengiyi ağırlayan parlak gözler Kyungsoo'nun üzerine beklenmedik bir anda dönünce Kyungsoo afalladığını, dilinin ağzının içine olmayan bir tümseğe dolandığını hissetti. Kelimeler bir türlü beceriksiz dilinden aşağı dökülmemiş, midesinde birikip kalmıştı. Midesinde birikmiş onlarca laftan olsa gerek, tuhaf bir gıdıklanma hissetti midesinde, tuhaf ancak öte yandan yıldızlar kadar da güzel olan bir gıdıklanma.

"Oh, elbette olur!" Jongin'in babası hafifçe güldüğünde Kyungsoo itiraz etmek için ağzını açmak üzereydi ki kendi babası bunu anlamış gibi konuşmaya karıştı.

"Harika fikir! Bizim Kyungsoo'muz da icatlara falan çok meraklıdır eminim ilgisini çeker, değil mi Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo, bakışlarını ağır ağır babasına çevirip zorla yutkundu, babasının yüzü ne vakit böyle bir ifade ile kıvrılsa Kyungsoo bilirdi ki hayır kelimesini bir cevap olarak kabul edilmeyecekti.

Kyungsoo hayır, ilgimi çekmez demeyi ne kadar çok isterse istesin, vereceği cevabın babasını sinirlendirmekten başka hiçbir işe yaramayacağını bildiğinden başını hafifçe sallayıp oturduğu yerden, bile isteye oyalanarak kalktı. Esmer oğlanla ilgili bir şey kendisini feci derecede rahatsız etmekteydi ve kesinlikle bu kavruk tenli oğlanla aynı dört duvar içinde, baş başa kalmak istemiyordu.

Küçücük midesi düğümlendi, minicik parmaklarının ucu buz kesti.

Zavallı küçük bacakları saatlerdir üzerine oturmaktan  felaket ağrımıştı, bacaklarını esnetmek için bir dakika durmayı düşündü ancak o anda buz tutmuş elini kavrayan başka bir minik elin varlığını hissetti.

Beklenmedik, sıcak ve bir o kadar da merdivenleri son sürat çıkmış da kalbi göğsünden kaçmayı ister gibi çılgınca atmasını andıran bir histi, küçük Kyungsoo şaşırdı. Böylesine bir his, küçük bedenini daha önce hiç ziyaret etmemiş, birbirini kovalayan aceleci tuhaf dalgalar bedeninden akıp gitmemişti.

Mini mini bir el için fazlasıyla sıcak olan el onu sürüklemeye başlayınca Kyungsoo telaşlı bir bakış attı omzunun üstünden babasına. Bay Kim, çalışanının omzuna elini koymuş bir şeyler anlatıyor ve Kyungsoo'yu görmüyordu bile.

Ağlayacak gibi hissetti, bilmediği topraklara koşar adım sürükleniyordu ve biricik babası onu görmüyordu bile. Yetişkinler hiç görmez miydi çocuklarını? Yetişkin olunca kör mü olmak gerekirdi, başka türlü yaşanmaz mıydı yoksa?

Kyungsoo soruların hiçbirini bilemedi, elini güvenle kavramış sıcacık el onu uzunca bir koridor boyunca sürükledi, sürükledi, sürükledi... Sıcak elin sahibi yüzünde kocaman bir gülüş açmıştı. Kyungsoo kızdı, kendi neredeyse ağlayacaktı ancak işe bakın ki, bu oğlan utanmadan gülüyordu.

Nihayet, üzerinde birkaç sevimli ayıcık çıkarması ve Kim Jongin'in çok ama çok gizli laboratuvarı yazılı saçma bir tabelanın asılı olduğu kapının önünde durdular. Kyungsoo önündeki kapıya bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı birkaç kere, tam karşısında durduğu kendine has bir ruhu ağırlayan kapı yüzünden tuhaf hissetmişti. Çok ama çok tuhaf.

Esmer çocuk cebinden çıkarttığı siyah kartondan kesilmiş dikdörtgen şeklindeki kartı, anahtar deliğinin üzerine dayadı ve ağzıyla birkaç garip ses çıkarıp kapıyı açtı. Minik eli kapı kolundan yavaşça ayrılırken Kyungsoo'ya baktı, gülümsedi muzip. Gözleri küçülmüş, eksik dişleri ortaya çıkmıştı. Tuhaf hissetti Kyungsoo, birkaç eksik diş yüreği de gösterir miymiş?

"Kart olmadan buraya giriş yapamazsın çünkü burası çok yüksek koruma altında." Esmer oğlan, Kyungsoo'nun hayret dolu yüzünün sebebini yanlış anladığından açıklayıp hafifçe kıkırdadı, Kyungsoo hâlâ akvaryumdan alınıp denize koyulmuş bir balık kadar afallamış haldeydi. Jongin denilen oğlan etrafını şüpheli gözlerle süzüp minik elini ağzına siper etti ve Kyungsoo'ya yaklaştı. Beklenmedik bir şekilde burnunun dibinde biten esmer oğlan, kıyafetlerinden yayılan yumuşatıcının burun kaşındıran kokusu ve başka bir şey, çok başka, çok güzel bir şeyin kokusunu aldı Kyungsoo. Geri çekilmek için fazlaca afallamış, kalbi birden bire yeniden bir dünya merdivenden inivermişti. Hatta belki bu defa yuvarlanmış bile olabilirdi, kalbi böylesine deli attıran başka ne olurdu ki? Ölüyor muydu yoksa? Kalp krizi dedikleri bu muydu?

"Şu çok gizli 75. Bölge var ya? Hah, orası da neymiş buranın yanında! Oradan bile daha gizli burası. Çok, çok, çok, çok, çok gizli. Kimseye söylememelisin anlaşıldı mı? Yoksa burayı elimden alırlar." Cümlesi bittikten sonra geri çekilip Kyungsoo'dan bir cevap veya herhangi bir onay bekleyen yıldızlı gözlerle baktı, bu sırada Kyungsoo birkaç kere zorla yutkundu. Bir anlığına gözleri odağını kaybetmiş, öylece eser surata bakıp durmuştu. Kafasında düşüncelerin yavaşça dalgalandığını, büküldüğünü ve tuhaf şekillere girdiğini hissetti.

Çocuk tam bir sersemdi Kyungsoo'ya göre, _75\. Bölge_ diye bir şey yoktu bile, _51\. Bölge_ demesi gerekiyordu ve şu kart zımbırtısı da neyin nesiydi? Karton parçasından başka bir şey değildi, kalkmış kapıyı gerçekten kartın açtığına inanmaktaydı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bir şeyler demek, her zamanki ukala tavrı ile bildiği her şeyi ortaya dökmek, karşısındakine ne kadar akıllı olduğunu kanıtlamak istiyordu ama minik dili ağzının içinde olmayan bir şeylere özenle dolanıyor, kelimeler her zaman olduğu gibi yuvarlanarak çıkmıyor, tıkanıyordu.

Düşünceler yavaşça kaşının bükülmesine yol açtı, alt dudağı da kendine has bir kıvrıma kucak açıvermişti.

"Yah, üzülme! Sana da bir kart veririm ama önce içeri girelim," Kyungsoo'yu bu kez bileğinden kavrayıp içeri sürükledi ve kapıyı usulca kapatıp kenara bırakılmış beyaz önlüğü, elleri için fazla büyük olan mavi eldivenleri giydi. Annesinden gizli aşırdığı okuma gözlüklerini de gözlerine geçirdi, numaralı gözlükler hafif bir baş ağrısı yapınca yüzünü buruşturarak gözlükleri çıkarıp kafasına yerleştirdi, dudakları hoşnutsuz bir şekilde bükülmüş ve hafifçe birbiri üstüne geçmişti.

Kyungsoo ise, görüş alanının en ucunda kalmış oğlana dikkat etmiyor onun yerine odanın orta yerinde duran bisiklete bakmakla zaman harcıyordu. Ön çamurluğunun üstüne, Kim Jongin'in Uçan Bisikleti yazılı bir tabela yerleştirilmiş, sıradan bir bisikletten sadece önüne konmuş metalden plaka ile farklı olan bisiklete.

Kaşları büküldü, dudağının kenarı kıvrıldı ve birden  bire, atabileceği en yüksek sesli kahkahalarla odayı doldurmaya başladı, herhalde bu esmer oğlan onunla güzelce dalga geçiyordu yoksa bu bisikletin uçma ihtimali, Kyungsoo'nun okuldaki testlerden düşük alması kadar olasıydı.

"Komik olan ne Kyungsoo-ya?" Sirkten fırlayıp gelmiş gibi bir kılıkla, Jongin tam karşısında dikilmeye başlayınca Kyungsoo kocaman çocuksu gözleri parlak yaşlarla dolana değin güldü, güldü ve daha çok güldü. Yıldız tozu serpiştirilmiş yaşları minik işaret parmağı ile gözünün kenarından sildi, yüzünde gülüşünden geri kalan alay kırıntıları hâlâ bulunmaktayken derin bir nefes çekti içine, gülmesini içinde tutmak için kendini kasması yavaşça dışarı bıraktığı nefesi titremişti.

"Sirk mi burası? Her biriniz şaklaban gibi davranıyorsunuz, tek yüzünüzdeki boyalar eksik." Gülmesine zar zor ara verdiğinde sordu Kyungsoo, Jongin ona anlamamış, boş gözlerle baktı.

"Yo, sirk değil, laboratuvar burası, Kim Jongin'in çok ama çok gizli laboratuvarı kapıda yazıyordu ya. Okumadın mı şapşal?" Jongin kıkırdadı keyifle ancak keyifli halleri çok uzun sürmedi çünkü olduğu yerde omuzlarını sallayarak kıkırdaması işlerin gidişatını değiştirmiş, kafası üstünde zar zor duran büyük gözlüklerin yüzüne, dudağının hemen üstüne düşmesine sebep olmuştu. Kaşla göz arası beklenmedik bir şekilde gelişen olay Kyungsoo'nun ağzını hayretle açık bırakırken Jongin'in korkuyla irkilmesine neden olmuştu. Alnından gözlerine dökülen açık renk perçemler altında birkaç kere sevimli gözlerini kırpıştırdı, Kyungsoo ise hiçbir şey yapamadan öylece durmakta, gözlüklerine söz geçirememiş olmasından ötürü yarı şaşkın, yarı kızgın bir ifade ile göz kırpıştıran çocuğu izlemekteydi.

Şüphesiz, Kyungsoo için o gece kısacık monoton hayatı boyunca yaşadığı en garip geceydi ve habersizdi belki ama gelecekte, yaşadığı en garip gece bu olmayacak, Kim Jongin'in hayatının sıvasız çatlaklarından sızarak girdiği her gece, Do Kyungsoo için bir öncekinden daha garip bazen de daha yoğun olacaktı. Tanrı biliyor ya, çok daha yoğun.

"Aptal gözlükler." Kızgın bir homurtu bırakıp gözlükleri geri kafasına yerleştirdi ve Kyungsoo'nun hayret dolu ifadesine bakıp eksik dişleri ile gülümsedi, ta en içten gelen bu gülüş Kyungsoo'nun birkaç kere sevimlice göz kırpmasına sebebiyet vermişti.

"Sana icadımı, uçan bisikletimi anlatayım." Hevesle söyleyip bisikletin hemen yanına, dizleri üzerine çöktü ve sıradan bisikletin oturma yerini biraz okşayıp ağzını açtı ancak Kyungsoo, esmer oğlanın minik ağzından hiçbir şeyin çıkmasına izin vermeden ileri atıldı, biraz daha saçma sapan laflar dinlerse küçük başına ağrılar girecekti.

"Uçan bisiklet mi? Ne yani uçacak mı bu şey?" Sesindeki yargılayan tını, küçük Jongin'in kulaklarında titreşmiş olsa bile bir anlam ifade etmedi. Sonuçta ancak büyük adamlarda bir şey ifade ederdi bu tını.

"Uçacak tabi ya, uçan bir bisiklet olacak, daha doğrusu uçan ilk bisiklet olacak." Gururlu bir gülümseme ile bisikletin gövdesini okşadığında Kyungsoo neredeyse yere değmek üzere olan alt çenesini zar zor kapatacak gücü bulmuştu.

"Hadi oradan be, uçan bisiklet mi olurmuş." Düşünmeden, iki dudağı arasından yuvarlanan kelimeler küçük Jongin'in yüzündeki o aydınlık bakışın bir an titremesine neden olsa bile silinmesine yetecek kadar güçlü çıkmamıştı.

"Olur ya, bal gibi olur hem de." Omuz silkip, buna ta yürekten inanarak söyledi esmer oğlan, akıla mantığa sığar bir şey değildi ama buyurun, Kim Jongin buna körü körüne inanıyordu işte. Gözlerinde o çakmak çakmak parıltılarla Kyungsoo'ya bakıyor ve inanıyordu, küçük Kyungsoo henüz bilmiyor olsa bile ilerde, çok büyük adam olunca bile böyle çakmak çakmak yanacaktı bu gözler, kavruk tenin, yumuşacık ipek saçların altında.

Kyungsoo alt dudağını ısırıp rahatsız hissettiren göz temasından kaçınmak adına merak etmiyor olsa bile odaya bakındı, duvarlarda asılı tek renk Noel ışıkları ve bir dünya mini Jongin içeren yarı hüzünlü, yarı gururlu gözlerle bir tık daha büyümüş Jongin'i izleyen resim vardı.

Doğum günü partilerinden tutun da okulda yapılan türlü türlü etkinliğe kadar neredeyse yaşadığı kısacık hayatın her anı duvarlarda asılıydı. Tuhaf hissetti Kyungsoo, duvarlar arasında eski güzel hatıralarının hayaleti dolanıyor ve ona yargılayan bakışlar atıyor, kendi odasının ruhsuz duvarlarını zorla hatırlatıyor gibiydi. Bir sürü fotoğrafı vardı Kyungsoo'nun da Jongin'de olduğu gibi ancak onları duvarlara asmak, duvarları kendi yaşantısıyla doldurmak Kyungsoo'nun aklına daha önce gelmemişti ve kıskandığını hissetti küçük çocuk.

Böylesi basit ve acayip güzel bir fikir sanki ilk onun aklına gelmeli, ilk onun aklında yanmalıydı lamba.

"Hey, Kyungsoo? İyi misin?" Jongin, içten bir endişe ile usulca sorduğunda Kyungsoo derin kıskançlık kuyusundan nefes nefese yukarı çıktı. Jongin'e baktı birkaç saniye alık alık, nerede olduğunu bile kavrayamamış gibiydi.

"Oh... Evet, evet gayet iyiyim." Yapmacık, annesinin gülüşünü andıran bir gülümseme ile gerildi Kyungsoo'nun dudakları ancak ne yüzü ne de gözleri hayat bulmadı gülüşle.

"Bu gülüş çok sinir bozucu," Esmer oğlan dudak büktü, Kyungsoo'nun minicik, hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan yüreciği çarptı hızla, sanki çıktığı merdivenler bir türlü bitmiyor, son basamağa geldiği her seferinde yeniden en başa geri yuvarlanıyordu. Tepetaklaktı her şey, sanki birisi ona bisikletlerin bile uçabileceğini söylediği anda Güneş Dünya etrafında dönmeye başlamıştı. "Bana gerçek gülümsemeni göster Kyungsoo-ya, hani şu kalp şeklinde olanı." Jongin, mini mini işaret parmakları ile havada hayali bir kalp çizdi ve Kyungsoo, bu dünyadaki sıcaklığa ne kadar özlem duyduğunu anımsadı.

"Kalp şeklinde değiller!"

"Tanrım elbette öyleler," Esmer olan kıkırdadı ve yumuşacık gözlerle baktı Kyungsoo'ya, daha o zamanda kor gibi yakacağı belliydi yürekleri. "Oldukça sevimli."

"Sen... Sen boş ver kalbi malbi de, bu uçan bisiklet zımbırtısını ne için kullanacaksın? Biraz... Gereksiz değil mi sence de?"

"Hiçbir icat gereksiz değildir Kyungsoo-ya, gereksiz diye düşünselerdi uçlu kalemler için uç da icat etmezlerdi veya kokulu silgiyi de, onlar olmadan nasıl yaşardık hayal edebiliyor musun, her şey daha zor olurdu ve yaptığımız hataları asla silemezdik. Gördün mü? O küçücük şeyler bile ne kadar işimize yarıyor, hatalarımızı kolayca siliyoruz ve yanında bir de hoş koku hediye ediliyor bize, kesinlikle gereksiz icat olmaz. Benim uçan bisiklete gelecek olursak, hani şehir merkezinde kocaman binalar var ya, televizyonlara bile çıkıyor bazen. Onlardan birine bununla çıkacağım, babam istediğim her yere bisikletimle gidebileceğimi söyledi ama ben o koca binaların en tepesine bisikletle gidemezdim, acilen bir çözüm bulmam gerekiyordu ve ben de böyle bir çözüm buldum. Harika değil mi?"

Kyungsoo hiçbir şey demedi, daha doğrusu diyemedi. Kendisine çok yabancı bir dünyaya adımını atmış, dünya da onu sıcacık kolları ile güzelce sarmıştı yutkundu ve Jongin'in yanına gidip dizleri üstünde çöktü.

"Harika," Diye mırıldandı gözlerine bakmadan, surlar yıkılıyor ve galaksinin uzak bir köşesinde minik yıldızlar tutkuyla birbirlerini bulup bir oluyordu. "Harika, beraber devam etmek ister misin?" Gözlerini onay beklediğini belirterek Jongin'e çıkardı. Hafif telaşıydı yüreciği, gözleri.

Jongin cevap olarak gülümsedi eksik dişleri ile, hafifçe başını sallayıp bisikletinden bahsetmeye başladı. Kyungsoo da pür dikkat hevesle konuşan oğlanı dinlerken, sinir bozucu bile olsa bu eve yeniden gelmek istediğini düşündü, yeniden, yeniden, yeniden, yeniden.

Beş milyar yıl sonra bile yeniden gelmek istedi, bildiği en büyük sayı buydu ve bu sayıyı en sevdiği kitabında okumuştu.

*******

**/on altı senelik ömürler, büyüme sancıları,  gelip geçmiş onca bahara rağmen ilk defa açtığı görülen çiçekler, çiçeklere ve kim jongin'e ibadet eder gibi inanmak./**

"Hadi ama Kyungsoo! Bu Sehun'un tek on altı yaşına bastığı doğum günü partisi olacak, gelmemezlik yapamazsın!" Kyungsoo yatağında uzanmış, kahverengi pelüş ayısına sıkı sıkıya sarılmışken surat astı. Jongin'in, telefonun öbür ucunda dudağını aşağı düşürmüş, dağınık, hatta belki ıslak, saçları altında çakmak çakmak parlayan gözleri ile dolanıp durduğunu hayal edebiliyordu. İç çekti, son zamanlarda Jongin'in yanında inanılmaz garip hissediyordu son bir ayda, yıllardır yapmadığı kadar çuvallamış ve konuşma girişimlerinin hepsi fiyaskoya dönüşmüştü. Durduk yere Jongin'in güzel gözlerinden ve Jongin'i diğer insanlardan kutsalmış gibi ayıran karamel rengi teninden bahsederken buluvermişti kendini. Bu partiye giderse kesinlikle Sehun ve Chanyeol denilen o iki dangalak herif yüzünden bir dünya içki içecekti, içki içtikten sonra hali ne olurdu kim bilir? Jongin'in boynuna sarılır ve kendisi uğruna öldüğünü söyleyip onu öpebilirdi bile, Kyungsoo bu riske değmeyeceğinden emindi, o partiye gitme gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

Jongin... Onun arkadaşıydı, lanet olsun çok yakın arkadaşıydı hatta bu kadar yakınında tuttuğu tek arkadaşıydı ve... Sadece arkadaşıydı işte. Daha fazlası veya daha azı değil, ne kadar içinde bir yerlerde çok küçük, mini mini bir kısım arkadaş olmaktan fazlasını istiyor olsa bile olmazdı, Jongin ve Kyungsoo'nun kaderi arkadaş olmak için yazılmıştı bir kere. Kendisi çıkıp kaderlerine kafa tutmaya çalışan saçma sapan duygular hissederek birinci dereceden suçluydu. Bu tablo içindeki tek hatalı fırça darbesi Kyungsoo'dan başkası değildi. Hep böyle hissetmişti, belki ilerde de böyle hissedecekti.

"Jongin, bizimkileri biliyorsun hayatta izin vermezler. Hem ben de pek iyi hissetmiyorum kendimi, geçen atlattığım hastalığın kırgınlığı var üzerimde." Yalandı, sonuna, köküne kadar yalandı ancak Kyungsoo yine de, Jongin'in ortaya attığı yemi yutmasını bekledi ancak Jongin'di işte bu, en yakın arkadaşı olan Jongin, hayatta inanmaz ve asla o lanet yemi yutmazdı.

Ailesi bir acil çıkış kapısı olabilirdi ancak Jongin'in anne babasının ondan haz etmediğinden haberi yoktu ve Kyungsoo'nun da anne babasının haberi yokken, kuralları çiğneyerek çokça evden çıkıp gitmişliği vardı.

"Beni kandıramazsın Kyungsoo efendi, bu yollardan altı yılda kaç kere geçtim biliyor musun sen?" Kıkırdadı ve Kyungsoo birkaç kumaş hışırtısı duydu, Jongin nihayet yatağa uzanmış olmalıydı ki bu da Kyungsoo'yu ikna etmeye çok yakınlaştığını hissetmiş olmasın işaret edebilirdi ancak. İç çekti, direnci an be an zayıflamaktaydı ve karşısındaki Jongin'di, aman Tanrım Kim lanet olası Jongin.

Üç kere kendi kolunu kırmasına, bir kere hem kendi kafasını hem de Sehun'un kafasını yarmasına, Chanyeol'ün bacağını kırmasına, Kyungsoo'yu da gölete düşürmesine -ki bu mesele yüzünden Kyungsoo'nun anne babası Jongin'e hayli temkinli yaklaşmaktaydı- rağmen uçan bisikletlere körü körüne inanan, üstüne Chanyeol, Sehun ve Kyungsoo üçlüsünü manyakça deneylerine sürükleyen on altı yaşındaki Kim Jongin. İnanması çok zor ancak Kim Jongin için uçan bisiklet kesinlikle bir çocukluk hevesi değil, Do Kyungsoo bunu bizzat zor yoldan öğrenmiş insanlardan birkaçı.

"Jongin-ah, gerçekten gelmek istemiyorum." Kyungsoo, Jongin'in asla hayır diyemediği sesini kullanmayı denedi bu kez, bu ses mecbur kalmadıkça bulaşmazdı çünkü fazla sevimli bir ses tonuydu ve hayli rahatsız ediciydi, kendisine göre tabi.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır, hayır, hayır bu kez beni ikna edemeyeceksin Kyungsoo, yarın seni almaya geleceğim saat altı gibi tamam mı? Hazır ol ve birkaç kıyafet al yanına."

"Ne? Neden kıyafet alıyorum?" Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı, işler giderek çirkin bir hal almaktaydı ve bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

"Sehun'un babası Fiji'de bir mekan ayarlamış hafta sonu orada olacağız."

"Jongin bu—"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin, giderek daha erkeksi bir hal alan sesiyle Kyungsoo'nun lafını bıçak kullanır gibi böldü. "Kesinlikle ama kesinlikle itiraz yok. Sen gelmezsen tadı çıkmaz Tanrı aşkına, sarhoş Sehun ve Chanyeol ile nasıl uğraşayım tek başıma? Acımıyor musun bana, huh?" Kyungsoo gözünün önünde alt dudağı sarkmış bir Jongin görünce yutkundu zorla, adamı deli ederdi bu herif. Kyungsoo Jongin'in gerçek olduğuna bile inanamıyordu bazen ama gerçekti işte, hay gözünü sevdiğim sonuna kadar gerçekti Kyungsoo  bunu bizzat ön koltuktan, birinci kişi ağzı ile tecrübe etmişti.

Yatağında döndü huzursuzca, oyuncak ayısına da sarılmıyordu artık başta olduğu gibi, Jongin'in aldığı oyuncak ayısı... Belki buydu oyuncak ayıyı vazgeçilmez kılan, kim bilirdi ki Kyungsoo'nun kendi bile tam bilmezken. Dalgalı yılların bunaltan kafa karışıklığı ve bir türlü yoluna girmeyen duygular ne bilelim, mahvediyordu hepsi birden işte. Kendi kafasının içinde yoruluyordu Kyungsoo, bir de büyüme sancıları tabi. Bedenin büyüme sancısı azalınca hemen kafanın büyüme sancısı başlıyordu, bir de yürek tabi. Yüreğin büyüme sancısı nasıl da zordu, ne tarafa baksa Jongin'i görürken nasıl da zordu.

"Başka kimse olmayacak mı? Yani sadece... D-dördümüz mü?" Yüreciği hemen boğazında atarken ne hissedeceğini bilemedi, telefonu tutan parmakları ve dudağı üstünde gergince gezinen parmak uçları buz kesmişti.

"Ah, bilmiyorum, o kısımlardan haberim yok ama birileri olsa ne olmasa ne? Dördümüz çok eğleneceğiz."

Kısaca onayladı Kyungsoo ve iyi geceler dileyip aceleyle telefonu kapattı, yatakta bir süre öylece ne yapacağından bihaber yatıp tavanı izledikten sonra midesinde inanılmaz bir sancı hissetti. Büyüme sancılarından biri işte, tam midesinde ne zaman böyle bir duruma düşse. Yatağın uzak bir köşesine itelenmiş kahve rengi pelüş ayıcığı alıp ayıcık ile bakıştı bir süre, kollarını yukarı doğru uzatıp ayıcığı kendinden uzaklaştırdı, yarı sinirli hissetmekte, sinirinin de kim olduğunu bir türlü çözememekteydi. Kendine mi, elindeki oyuncak ayıya mı yoksa Jongin'e mi?

"Gözünü seveyim, yarın kolay falan olmayacak, yarın ya da başka bir gün kolay olmayacak. Zaten Kim Jongin varken ne kolay ki?"

Kyungsoo, elindeki ayıcıklı yatağa bastırıp doğruldu sıkıntıyla. Başucunda duran kitabı alıp yıpranmış cildini inceledi bir süre ve ardından eskimiş kitabı dikkatle açıp birkaç sayfa okudu, midesi düğüm düğüm, okuduğu tek bir satırdı anlamaz halde.

*******

Uzun, neredeyse sonu gelmeyen utanç, alkol ve karbonhidrat dolu bir gecenin ardından Kyungsoo sabaha karşı, etraf hüzünlü bir mavi ile sıkıca sarılmışken gözlerini açtı. Gözlerini açar açmaz kafasında hissettiği akıl almaz ağrı, hatta belki bir yarıktan ötürü yüzünü hoşnutsuzlukla buruşturdu. Kafasında kocaman bir yarık ve bedenini yatağa yapıştıran, zorlamadan üç ton çekecek bir şey bulunuyor, kesinlikle en mükemmel sabahlarından biri değil. Kaldıkları küçük pansiyonun basık odasındaki rahatsız yatakta sersemce yatıyor ve öbür taraftan da akşamdan kalmalığın zehir zemberek tadını damağında hissediyorken bedeni üstüne çullanmış üç tonluk ağırlığın ne olduğu ile ilgili hiçbir fikri yok, fikri olsun da istemiyor gibi. Kafasındaki yarık onu her an dışarı çıkarıp sabaha karşı soğuğunda yeni yeni uyanmaya başlamış dünyanın içine sürükleyecek.

Dün gece olanlar, hatırından buğulu bir camın ardında hızla akmakta ve kafasının içini fazla çiğnenmiş bir sakıza çevirmekteydi. Olayları, kafasındaki yarıkla seçebilmesi pek mümkün değildi, kendini tren raylarına bağlamak isteyecek bir takım utanç içerikli şeyler gerçekleştiğini az çok anımsıyordu ancak dahası yoktu ve bir süre dahası olsun istemiyordu. Dipsiz utanç çukuruna akşamdan kalmalığın en fena halini yaşarken düşme gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

Olaylarla yüzleşmeyi, üstündeki ağırlığı ve geri kalan her şeyi erteledi, doğum günü partisinde yediği bir dünya pastadan ötürü hâlâ tıklım tıklım dolu karnını bir nebze de olsa rahatlatmak için ovalamayı istedi ancak kendisini mengene gibi sıkıştıran ağırlıktan kurtulmadan bunu yapamazdı ve kurtulmak için çaba harcayacak halde değildi, öylece sol tarafı üstünde yatmaya devam etti.

Bir süre sonra, ağzından başlayıp midesine kadar olan tüm kısımlar kupkuru kesilmiş gibi hissetmekten fena şekilde rahatsız olup zar zor yutkundu, belki milyonuncu kere. Yutkunmak işe yaramayıp bedeninin bir bardak dolusu buz gibi suya olan sancılı ihtiyacı artınca kaşlarını büktü ve dudağını sarkıttı, sıcacık yataktan ve tuhaf bir şekilde hoş hissettirmeye başlamış olan üç tonluk ağırlıktan buz gibi sabah havasına çıkmak istemiyordu ancak yapmak zorundaymış gibi görünüyordu. İç çekti, bir tık daha iyi hale gelmiş başına şükür ederek ağırlığın altında zar zor döndü, döndü ve on altı senelik ömrü boyunca milyon kere yüreciği merdivenden yuvarlanmış gibi hissetmiş olduğu o tüm anların boşa harcanmış çarpıntılar olduğunu düşündü.

Boşu boşunaydı.

Boğazı anında, mümkünmüş gibi daha da kuru hale gelirken birbirinden hayretle ayrılmış dudaklarını bir araya getiremedi çünkü tam karşısında, yatağın öbür kısmında yıllardır gizli gizli hayran olduğu, büyüme sancılarının bir numaralı ilham kaynağı, bazen de büyüme sancısının kendisi ve içinde patlayan her türlü yanardağın sorumlusu olan oğlan yatmaktaydı.

Kim Jongin'in ta kendisi. Etiyle, kemiğiyle Kim Jongin, bir iç çekti titrek, başka bir şey çıkmaz gibiydi dudaklarından, solukları dahil olmak üzere çevrelerindeki her şey, zaman bile durmuştu sanki.

Huzur içinde, yüzünde sersem bir gülüşle uyuyan oğlan rüyasında iyi bir şeyler görüyor olmalı ki dişlerini göstererek sırıttı bir saniyeliğine ve hemen ardından eski yumuşak gülüşüne geri döndü. Kyungsoo nefesini tutup yüreciği tedirginlikten son hızla atarken gözlerini yavaşça aşağı indirdi, Jongin de kendisi de şükürler olsun giyinikti ancak Jongin'in esmer kolu, Kyungsoo'nun beline sımsıkı sarılmıştı. Sahiplenir gibi, sanki zamanın ve mekanın öncesinde bile, her seferinde, her yeni hayatta hep birbirlerine ait olmuşlar gibi.

Nefesleri birer boncuğa dönüşüp boğazı boyunca dizilirken ne yapacağından bihaber etrafına bakındı, bulanık ve hafifçe dönen görüntülere rağmen odanın kendisinin kaldığı oda değil, Jongin'in odası olduğunu anlayabilmişti. Tanrı aşkına Jongin'in odasında- Jongin'in kör olmayasıca koynunda işi neydi?

Hangi kelebek Amazonlarda kanat çırpmıştı da bundan altı sene önce fena bastıran kar fırtınasına neden olmuştu? Peki hangi oyunbaz kararlar ya da oyunbaz insanlar Kim Jongin'in biricik babasının, kendi babasının yanında çalışmaya başlamasına neden olmuştu? Babasının o kar fırtınası sonrası kalkıp çalışanına ziyarete gitmesini hangi ses fısıldamıştı?

Odanın, yattıkları tek kişilik yataktan bir tık daha büyük olan yatak etrafına süratle dönmeye başladığını hissediyordu.

Arkadaşlıklarını sonuna kadar yaşadıkları altı sene boyunca bir kere bile koyun koyuna yatmamışlardı ve şimdi... Kyungsoo bayılacak gibi hissetti, görüşü üzerinde siyah benekler uçuşmaya başlamış, kulakları deliler gibi uğulduyor ve öbür yandan da ateşi giderek yükseliyordu.

Geçen her saniye midesine düğüm üstüne düğüm atılmakta, sancı üstüne de sancı eklenmekteydi; kalkması gerektiğinin, Jongin uyanmadan evvel kalkması gerektiğinin  gayet farkındaydı ancak motor nöronları kitlenip kalmış olmalı ki hareket etmek falan yalan olmuştu. Hayretler içinde Kim Jongin'in hemen burnunun dibinde uyuyan yüzünü incelerken anladı, Kyungsoo fena çarpılmıştı bu herife.

Hangi kelebek, hangi oyunbaz karar, hangi oyunbaz insan, hangi ses olduğunun önemi yoktu işte, çarpılmıştı, belki ilk gördüğü anda, belki ilk elinden tutup hiç bilmediği eğlenceli hayatın içine sürüklediği anda. Emin değildi, nasıl olabilirdi ki?

Sadece olmuştu işte.

Dikkatle yüzünde dolandırdı gözlerini, yüzünün her santimi çok fena canına dokunuyordu Kyungsoo'nun ancak dudakları, Kim Jongin'in uğruna ne kitaplar yazılacak dudakları her seferinde daha fena bir yere dokunuyordu canında. Öpmek istedi deliler gibi, aynı yastık üzerinde yatıyorlardı ve biraz ileri uzansa dudakları bulurdu birbirini.

Jongin'in uykusu fena ağır olurdu ancak yine de cesaret edemedi, hep böyle değil miydi zaten? Cesaret edemez, kırmızı süper dev yıldız olamaz, diğer dalların uzamasını engelleyen canlı dalları geç eskimiş ölü dallarını bile budayamazdı. Do Kyungsoo böyleydi, bu kadardı... Belki değildi, nasıl bilebilirdi, nasıl bilmeliydi?

Oracıkta milyon tane düşünce akıp giderken aklından Jongin kıpırdandı, kıpırdandı ve biraz daha kıpırdanıp usulca gözlerini araladı. Merak ediyordu Kyungsoo, acaba ömrü boyunca bu kadar heyecanlandığı ve yüreğinde bu kadar fena bir sızı hissettiği, böylesi kemik titreten bir anı bir daha yaşama şansı olacak mıydı? Olmazdı büyük ihtimalle, korkaklara ne olurdu ki zaten şu dünyada?

İki tür herife kesinlikle güvenilmeyeceğine inanırdı Kyungsoo, birincisi daha yenice uyanmış olmasına rağmen güzel ve yürek parçalayıcı görünenlere, ikincisi de kafasını üç numara ile kazımış olsa bile yakışıklılığından eksilme olmamış, hâlâtek bakışı ile ne kadar kıyafet varsa hepsini ortadan kaldırabilecek olanlara. Bu iki tip herif, dünyayı yerinden oynatabilecek kadar fena bir güce sahip demekti, çok çok fena bir güce. İhtilal çıkarır, yeni devletler kurardı bu ikili, hem de kolayca, dalga geçer gibi bir kolaylıkla. 

"Günaydın, kendine geldin demek?" Kyungsoo, Jongin'in uykudan dolayı kalınlaşmış ve tuhaf, derisini karıncalandıran bir hissiyatı ona kolaylıkla veren bu sesinden hiç haz etmemişti.

Cevap olarak başını salladı kısaca, kelimeler ses tellerinde hayat bulmuyordu ve yıllardır zorlanmadan yaptığı eylemi bir anda unutmuş, yapamaz hale gelmiş gibiydi. Hem ağzını açsa, iki kelam etse ne diyecekti ki? Adamakıllı bir şey demesi mümkün olmazdı kesinlikle, saçmalar, saçmalar, saçmalar ve daha fazla saçmalardı. Böylesine bir riski, sonu Kim Jongin denilen büyüme sancısını sonsuza dek kaybetmeye çıkan bir riski nasıl göze alabilirdi ki? Korkaktı, sefil haldeydi; korkakların en fenası sefillerin en sefiliydi belki.

Jongin birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırıp sersem ve muzip bir gülüşle ona baktığında yutkundu ve hemen kalkmaya yeltendi ancak Jongin onunla en fena oyunu oynar gibi kalkmasına müsaade etmeyip kolaylıkla, o kadar kolay olmuştu ki bedenini, motor nöronlarını Kim Jongin yönetiyor zannetti, geri yatağa yatırdı.

"Kaçma hemen, hep kaçıyorsun." Dudak bükerek konuştuğunda yüreğine gerçek sancılar girmeye başlamıştı, göçüp gidecekti işte şu gencecik yaşında, belki en iyisi buydu bu kadar korkarak nasıl yaşamaya devam edebilirdi? Nereye kadar devam edebilirdi?

"Sarhoş Kyungsoo amma da kıyaktı he, şarkı bile söyledin! Terrible Love'ı bu kadar sevdiğini, dahası bu kadar güzel söyleyebileceğini hiç tahmin etmemiştim. İnanılmaz bir yeteneğin var, benden saklamana biraz kırıldım ancak çok sorun olmadığına karar veremem uzun sürmedi, yani daha on altı yaşındayız belki o anda keşfettin kim bilir? Ancak çok iyi bildiğim bir şey var ki o da sana daha fazla içki içirmeliyim ilerde," Canına kastı varmış gibi durup kıkırdadı burda, Kyungsoo onu dinlemiyordu bile, sesler uğultu halinde geliyordu kulağına ve sadece kımıldayıp duran dudaklarını seçiyordu gözleri. "Şarkıyı söylerken neden bana baktın? Yani bana mı baktın bilmiyorum tabi, sarhoşluk etkisi ile biraz boş bakıyor gibiydin kestiremedim tam olarak."

Do Kyungsoo o anda soruların hiç birine cevap vermedi, duymadığı işitme sinirlerinde titreşmeyen soruları cevaplamasına da olanak yoktu, birkaç saniye içinde bir şeyler oldu bedeninde. Bazı reaksiyonlar gerçekleşti, bazı sinir hücreleri hızla elektrik iletti ve Do Kyungsoo düşünmeden ağzını açıp kelimeleri ikisi arasındaki havaya düşürdü. 

"Ben... Sanırım seni öpeceğim Jongin." Kelimeler kulağına çalındığı anda gözleri kocaman oldu ve iki eli ile birden ağzını kapağı Kyungsoo. Jongin ise ne hissettiği belli olmayan gözlerle kendisine bakmaktaydı.

"Ne?"

"Ben... Eh, şey... Duymamış gibi yap n'olur, hâlâ sarhoşum sanırım çok üzgünüm ben—"

"Öpeceksin? Beni?" Jongin, göz temasının kopmasına izin vermeden işaret parmağı ile kendini gösterip sersemce sorduğunda Kyungsoo bu herife gerçekten çok fena çarpılmış olduğunu düşündü. Dahası olur muydu ki? Bir başkasını böyle sever miydi?

Sevmezdi, sevemezdi ve elleri arasından kayıp gitmesine izin vermek üzereydi.

O anda, Jongin ta ruhunun en altta kalmış katmanına bakarken olduğu yerde durmaktan, korkak olarak kalıp yaşamak istediklerini yaşayamamaktan sıkıldığını düşündü Kyungsoo, kan akışı hızlandı ve yüreği deli bir ritm tutturdu. Kırmızı süper dev olmalı, eskimiş ve diğer dalların uzamasını engelleyen dalları budamalıydı.

Titreyen parmaklarını ileri uzatıp dikkatle yanağına dokundu, yanağından aşağı yavaşça boynuna ve boynundan ensesine kıvrıldı eli zarifçe. Titriyordu, sadece eli değil iç organlarına kadar vücudunda bulunan her hücre titriyordu. Kim Jongin onu dikkatli gözlerle izleyip eli altında hiçbir şey yapmazken Do Kyungsoo ensesindeki kısa saçları parmak ucu ile dürtükleyip hafifçe okşadı, Kim Jongin'in hareketsizlik yemini bu küçücük eylem ile yerle bir olmuş, minik beyaz el altında şiddetle titremişti. Gözleri Jongin'in dudakları üzerine mıhlanırken titrek bir nefes çekip temkinlice yaklaştı Jongin'e, isterse anında uzaklaşabileceğini göstermek isteyerek ensesindeki elini gevşetmiş, hareketleri de iyice dolandırmıştı.

Jongin kaçmadı, Kyungsoo yüzlerini iyice yaklaştırdı, gözler kutsallığı mühürlemek ister gibi usulca kapandı.

Sonra... Sonrası bulanık, tam bir kaos. Kyungsoo, dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi kapatıp Kim Jongin ile utangaç bir öpücüğü paylaşmaya başladığı andan itibaren sanki etraflarında küçük boyutlu yıldız patlamaları gerçekleşiyor. Do Kyungsoo Kim Jongin'i öperken, Do Kyungsoo Kim Jongin'i tam dudaklarından öperken, rüyalarında bile böylesine yürek parçalayıcı bir his olacağını düşünmemiş olduğunu fark ediyor.

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin'i öpmenin dünya üzerindeki en güzel şey olduğunu düşündüğü sırada bambaşka bir şey oluyor. Kim Jongin, biricik büyüme sancısı, onu geri öpüyor ve Do Kyungsoo, dünyada Kim Jongin'i öpmekten daha güzel olan şeyin, Kim Jongin'in de kendisini öpmesi, tam dudağından öpmesi olduğunu anlıyor. Aynı yüreği paylaşır gibi, ikisinden başka kimse tarafından bilinmeyen kadim dilde yazılmış bir yemini eder gibi usulca, tadına vararak, dudakların birbirini özlemle okşamasına müsaade ederek öpüşüyorlar.

Do Kyungsoo öleceğini düşünüyor, Kim Jongin ise çoktan ölmüş olduğundan emin.

Ölmeye bu kadar yakın hissediyorken, göz kapaklarında çiçeklerin açtığına şahitlik etti Kyungsoo, onca gelip geçen bahar yalan geldi gözüne birden, belki çiçekler ve Kim Jongin dışında her şey yalandı?

Gerçeklik algısı dalgalandı. Do Kyungsoo, o andan itibaren sadece çiçeklere ve Kim Jongin'e inanmaya karar verdi. İbadet eder gibi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeni sitemize hoş geldiniz, umarım burayı daha çok seversiniz ve hep buradan devam ederiz :3


	2. sen ve ben yandık dünden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad üzerinde ilk yayımlanma tarihi: 180214

**/on sekiz yıllık ömürler, ten tene soluk soluğa, yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusu ve asla eskisi gibi olmayan buğulu yaz akşamları/**

"Kyungsoo, hadi ama denize girmek için geldik buraya, esneye esneye pineklemek için değil." Şezlonga tembel tembel uzanıp uyukladığı huzur dolu anlar, Kim Jongin denilen koca bebeğin resme dahil olması ile Kyungsoo'ya hüzünlü bir veda edip gözlerden çok uzaklara, babasının pahalı yatının bulunduğu yerden ucu bucağı olmayan masmavi ıslak örtünün ufkuna doğru yol aldı.

Dertli bir iç çekti Kyungsoo ve işaret parmağı ile hasır şapkasını yukarı doğru itip görüş alanının önünü açtı, bir süredir uyukluyor olmasından ötürü karanlığa alışmış gözleri parlak yaz havası yüzünden odağını yitirdi ve Kyungsoo gözlerinin odağını geri kazanmak için birkaç kere üst üste kırpıştırmak zorunda kaldı.

Gözlerinin, sızlanmayı bir türlü kesmeyen koca bebek Kim Jongin'i bulması çok da uzun sürmemişti çünkü Kim Jongin yüzünü şezlongun hemen kenarına yaslamış koca bir bebek olduğunu noktası virgülüne kadar cümle aleme kanıtlamak ister gibi alt dudağını gereğinden on kat daha fazla bükerek kendisine bakmaktaydı. Buraya geldikleri andan beri denizden çıkmak nedir bilmeyen yakın zamanda yosun tutma ihtimalleri hayli yüksek olan Chanyeol ve Sehun ile birlikte suyun içinde geçirdiği birkaç uzun saatin ardından kestane rengi saçları yeni yeni kurumaya başlamış, üstüne de sevimli denebilecek bir şekilde kabarmıştı.

Kyungsoo ciğerlerini sonuna kadar havayla doldurdu sakinleşmeyi umarak ve kafasındaki hasır şapkayı iyice arkaya itip düzelttikten sonra aynı yürek sıkkınlığı ile bedeninden kullanılmış havayı attı. Ancak sıkıntısı üflediği kullanılmış hava ile beraber gitmemişti çünkü Kim Jongin, kendisini darlamaya ve otuz beş derecenin üstünde, cayır cayır yanan havada denize beraber girmek için ısrar etmeye devam ediyordu, üstelik bükük pembe dudağı, hafifçe kabarmış sevimli saçları ile yapıyordu bunu. Tepesinin atmasına bir adım kadar kalmıştı sanki, az önce düzeltmiş olmasına rağmen haftasındaki hasır şapkayı çıkarıp alnına dökülen saçları hafifçe parmaklarıyla taradı ve şapkayı yeniden kafasına yerleştirdi.

Kim Jongin'e ve onun devasa somurtkan ifadesine bakmaya geri dönmek yerine uzak bir yerlere baktı gözlerini kısarak, belli bir yer değildi uzağa ufkun ötesinde kalan kimselerin göremediği küçük bir yere bakmıştı. Sıcaktan, deniz gibi dalgalanan havayı görüyordu gayet net, suyun içinde gülüşüp duran Sehun'la Chanyeol'ün rahatsız edici sesleri kulağına cırcır böceklerinin tuhaf şarkısı ile birleşip karışmakta ve apaçık bir şekilde beyni içine saldırmaktaydı. Gözlerini kapadı ve hiçbir şey düşünmeden, işitmeden bir süre beklemeye çalıştı ancak imkansızın öbür adı bu olmalı ki başarılı olamadı. Yaptığı hiçbir şey sinirini yatıştırma konusunda işe yaramıyor, Kim Jongin de kesinlikle ama kesinlikle vazgeçmiyordu.

Kim Jongin'in sahip olduğu o akıllara zarar inadı ve yenilgi nedir bilmeyen güçlü ruhu, tam bir çatlak olduğunu kanıtlayan türlü türlü tuhaf fikri Kyungsoo'ya her daim ilginç gelmişti. Bu dünyada kimsenin Kim Jongin kadar büyük bir savaşçı ve yine Kim Jongin kadar inatçı bir katırdan daha beter herifin teki olamayacağını düşünürdü, haksız olmadığı da bir çok kere kanıtlanmıştı zaten, bizzat Kim Jongin'in kendisi tarafından.

Kim Jongin böyleydi işte, inatçı, katır kadar inatçı, bir de acayip fikirleri olan, dünyayı kurtarma hayalleriyle dolu aşık bir hergele.

"Hayır, fazla sıcak ve ben de fena halde pineklemek istiyorum." Daha geçen hafta lise mezuniyetini yapmışlardı ve Kyungsoo sınav hazırlığı ile geçen uzun, bitmek bilmeyen bir senenin ardından biraz pineklemek istiyor, denize girmeyi bile adamakıllı dinleninceye kadar ertelemeyi planlıyordu. Zihinsel ve bedensel olarak hayli yorulmuştu Kyungsoo, omuzlarında hissettiği o garip sorumluluktan ötürü de bariz şekilde kilo vermiş, sanki bir yıl içinde büyümek yerine iyice ufalmış, çelimsiz bir hale gelmişti, sanki omuzları biraz daha çökmüş biraz daha yer çekimine yenilir olmuştu.

Ancak gelin görün ki; dinlenmek, pineklemek ve boş vakte sahip olmanın tadını çıkmak üzerine kurduğu planlar, Kim Jongin'in devreye girmesi ile beraber anında boşa uğraşılmış bir dizi düşünce yığınına dönüşüyordu çünkü Kim Jongin'e göre, dinlenmenin en iyi yolu denize girip saatlerce yüzmek falandı. Kyungsoo ne kadar Jongin'i dinlememekte kararlı olsa bile kararı altındaki toprağın gidecek yumuşadığını ve yakın zamanda, yaklaşık on dakika falan, talihsiz bir şekilde kayıp gideceğini hissediyordu, Kim Jongin' yenilecekti işte, hep yenilirdi çünkü Kim Jongin onun bilmediği oyun hilelerini bile biliyordu, Kim Jongin hep kazanırdı söz konusu Kyungsoo olunca. Kim Jongin'den en çok da böyle zamanlarda haz etmiyordu işte, sanki Kyungsoo üzerinde garip bir yörünge yaratmıştı ve Kyungsoo'yu zavallı bir gök cismi gibi kendi yörüngesi etrafında utanmadan dolandırıyor, ne isterse itiraz etmeden yapmasına neden oluyordu.

Kyungsoo sevmeyi bilmezdi, sahiden bilmezdi, Kim Jongin'i sevmekten başka bir sevmeyi bilmezdi daha doğrusu. Hayatına giren öbür insanlara karşı asla bu tarz hisler büyütmemiş, büyütmeyi aklından bile  geçirmemiş, asla Kim Jongin'den başka birini sevebileceğini düşünmemişti. İlk aşk, diye geçirdi içinden öbür taraftan da soluğu titremişti, ilk aşkı akılsız, çatlak ve katır inadı olan koca bir bebeğe kurban gitmişti.

Pişman değildi, hay böyle işe asla pişman olmazdı ki, gözü kör olmuştu tam anlamıyla, lisanını bile Kim Jongin lisanı yapmak istiyordu. Kafayı yemişti işte, tam anlamıyla.

"Kyungsoo! Şezlonga yapışacaksın artık, biraz denize gir biraz renk gelsin etine, iyiden iyiye soldun bak yeminle endişeleniyorum." Jongin fazladan sızlanarak konuşunca Kyungsoo sabır dileyen bir tane daha derin nefesle ciğerlerini doldurdu ve yavaşça üflediği sırada Jongin'e çevirdi kafasını. Tam gözlerine baktı Jongin'in, tarif edilemeyen, anlatılmayan bir şeylerle bakıyordu işte kendisine ve her defasında,  _her defasında_  yüreciği hızlanıyordu ama bir yerden sonra, Do Kyungsoo bu deli çarpıntıyı sevmeye, hatta bu deli çarpıntı olmadan var olamayacağını düşünmeye başlamıştı. Filmin o can alıcı, her şeyin başlayacağı o sahnesi gibiydi her seferinde, sanki ilk kez göz göze geliyorlar ve Kyungsoo daha oracıkta, ikinci bir şans sunulmadan kör kütük aşık oluyordu bu herife.

Kim Jongin her ne kadar koca bir bebek gibi davransa bile büyümüş, yağız bir delikanlı haline gelmişti Kyungsoo'nun gözleri önünde. Kasları gelişmiş, yüz hatları belirginleşmiş, çocuksu sesi kaybolup yerine hoş tınılı yumuşacık erkek sesi gelmiş ve boyu uzamıştı, hay canına kurban şanslı genler, çok ama çok uzamıştı Kim Jongin. Sinir bozacak, adamın dertsiz başına dert açacak kadar çok uzamıştı hem de. Gözleri istemsiz olarak çenesi ve dudak üstünde hafifçe çıkmaya başlayan seyrek sakallara takıldı, az önceki kızgın hali yazın en sıcak günlerinden birinde olması ile alakası olmayan bir şekilde buhara dönüştüğünde tereddütle ileri uzanıp baş parmağını dudağının üstündeki sert bıyık köklerinde gezdirdi. Henüz seyrek seyrek olsalar bile Kyungsoo nedenini bir türlü çözemediği bir şekilde çok seviyordu, Kim Jongin'in sakallarını.

"Tıraş olmadın mı?" Kısık bir sesle, sanki dünya üzerindeki en kıymetli sırrı paylaşır gibi konuştuğunda Jongin sırıttı kocaman, Kyungsoo baş parmağı altında gerilen deriyi hissedince midesinde bir şeylerin kımıldadığını ve tuhaf, çok tuhaf bir dalgalanmanın daha aşağılara doğru inmeye başladığını hissetti.

Kim Jongin böyleydi işte, koca koca adamlar olmuşlardı ama hâlâ içinde bir yerde, büyüme sancısına sebep oluyor, midesinden gelip geçen o hoş, kıkır kıpır dalgalanmaların tek odak noktası olmaya devam ediyordu.

"Canım istemedi, ne o? Beğenmedin mi yoksa?" Jongin, açıkça sataştığını belli etmek içim tek kaşını kaldırınca Kyungsoo boğazında hissettiği o tuhaf yumru ile beraber zorla yutkundu. Hissediyordu işte, aralarındaki ilişkinin dinamiği ile ilgili bir şeyler değişiyordu ve bu değişikliğin ne yönde olduğunu çözmek için yeterince kafası çalışmıyor gibiydi. Kim Jongin ile öpüşmek, öpüşmek ve daha fazla öpüşüp fazlaca utanmaz şeyler yapmak istiyordu, bunu kendine itiraf etmesi koskoca bir senesini almıştı ama istiyordu işte.  _Hem de çok istiyordu._

Sevişmek istiyordu Kim Jongin'le, çok çok fena sevişmek, sabahlara kadar sevişmek istiyordu ancak ilişkileri o seviyeye yükseldi mi bir fikri yoktu, sorması gerekirdi belki de sorması ve istediğini alması ancak Do Kyungsoo bu konuda utanmaz bir hergele olamıyor, dilinin ucuna ne geldiyse pat pat düşürüp istediğini söyleyemiyordu, utanıyordu işte hem de çok fena. Sonuçta dışarıya çıkalım mı ya da sinemaya gidelim mi tarzı bir soru değildi bu, sevişmekti bahsi geçen ve Do Kyungsoo özel bir anda olsun istiyordu, en özel anda olsun istiyordu, en özel anı yakalamayı nasıl başarabileceğini öğreten bir yazı olmaması işleri de kolay hale falan getirmiyordu tabi.

Tüm bu karın ağrılarını çekiyor olmasının tek sebebi yine Kim kahrolasıca Jongin'di elbette, Kim Jongin den başka karın ve türevi ağrıları ortaya çıkarabilecek bir baba yiğit daha var mıydı ki? Kyungsoo'ya göre yoktu, belki tam burada kaybetmeye başlıyordu, ikinci kere düşünmeden Kim Jongin'i seçtiği yerde. Kim Jongin, bundan iki sene evvel her şeyden çok iyi anlarmış da ilişki profesörüymüş gibi yavaştan almaya karar vermişti ve Sehun'la Chanyeol'ün de kıdemli hergeleler olarak fikirleri ağırdan almaları yönündeydi. O anda en iyisi bu gibi görünse bile Do Kyungsoo iki seneyi devirdikten sonra anlamıştı ki, ağırdan almak dünyanın en boktan şeyi idi, hem de nasıl boktan. Özellikle Kim Jongin, yağız bir delikanlıya dönmüşken ve en küçük temasla damarlarında fokurdamaya başlayan kanı kafasını en yakın duvara vurarak kırma isteği verirken.

Arzulamak mı deniliyordu buna? Kyungsoo tam emin değildi, sanki arzulamak kadar basit değil, daha köklü daha derin bir şeydi bu sevişme isteği altındaki neden, nedeni bulamayacak kadar körpe bir aklı olması da büyük kayıptı doğrusu.

"Beğenmediysem ne yaparsın?" Kyungsoo fiziksel teması kesmeden gözlerini Jongin'in alaycı gözleri ile buluşturdu. Kanının damarları içinde acayip bir ısıya ulaşarak fokurdamaya ve baştan sonra, tanıdık bir alevle kendisini açıkça yakmaya başladığını hissetti. Yazın sıcağından veya ciğerlerine baskı kuran nemden dolayı değildi bu durum bizzat Kim Jongin'in kendisinden ötürüydü.

Böyleydi bu herif işte, elleri de yüreği de hiç soğumaz bu yetmez gibi etrafındakileri sımsıcak yapar Kyungsoo'yu da yakardı. Kim Jongin böyleydi, on yaşındayken de, henüz sakalları terlememiş bir delikanlıyken de... Hep sıcaktı işte, güneş bir kere öptü mü bir daha soğumazmış insan, Kim Jongin de soğumazdı.

"Ah... Beğenen birilerini ararım?" O anda Kim Jongin kendi dediğine kendisi bile inanmıyordu, şuracıkta dünyanın en güzel gözlerine bakarken başkasını düşünme fikri bile kanını donduruyor midesine tarifi olmayan bir sancı armağan ediyordu. Kim Jongin yakıyorsa eğer, Do Kyungsoo da çok fena, çok çok fena adamı tuzağa düşürüyor ve sonsuza, sonsuzluğun ötesine kadar o tuzakta yaşamaya mahkum ediyordu. Daha ilk günden, kendi kendine işler çevirdiği laboratuvara girdiği ilk günden, ilk andan beri böyleydi bu.

Kyungsoo bu alaycı laflar üzerine intikam alma düşüncesiyle boştaki elini kullanarak Jongin'in üst koluna insafı olmayan bir çimdik atınca Jongin kahkahayı bastı ve ikinci kez düşünmeden Kyungsoo'nun yüzünü elleri arasında tutup dudaklarını birleştirdi, düşünmeden, kendiliğinden ve doğal, sonunda kadar doğaldı bu hareket.

Başlarda birbirine gülümseyerek haylazca dokunan ve ara sıra sataşma niyeti ile uzaklaşıp yeniden  birleştirilen dudaklardan ibaret oyuncu, çocuksu ve sıcak, sımsıcak olan eylem esmer delikanlı, Kyungsoo'nun alt dudağını iki dudağı arasında tutup dünyanın en lezzetli meyvesiymiş gibi güzelce işgal edip tadına doya doya bakmaya başlamasıyla sona erdi. Birbirlerine sataştıkları tüm o süre boyunca açık olan gözler, sımsıkı kapanıp mühürlendi ve o anda, tam o anda etraflarını sıkıca sarmış atmosfer daha yumuşak, daha yapışkan bir tavır takınıverdi. Kyungsoo bedeninden kayıp giden heyecan dalgası eşliğinde Kim Jongin'in üst dudağını kavradı, Jongin'in kendi dudağına gösterdiği ilgiyi üst dudağa göstererek bedenini yana çevirip kıvırdı, ürkek, son hız atan körpe yüreği eşliğinde kollarını geniş omuzlara çıkardı ve heyecandan buz kesmiş parmaklarını sıcacık tenle buluşturdu.

İbadet eder gibi dudaklarını buluşturmayı ve eriyerek, kendilerine ait tek bir parça kalmadan eriyerek, karışarak öpüşmeyi sürdürdüler. Filmin o yürek titreten sahnesiydi bu, salonda herkes ağlıyor ve Kim Jongin ile Do Kyungsoo öpüşüyor, yürekleri, hatta belki ruhları titreyerek.

Kim Jongin, hiç insafı yokmuş gibi içli içli Do Kyungsoo'yu öptüğü sırada, yanaklarını kavramış ellerinden biri dikkatlice aşağı inip beline dolandı. Kyungsoo bedeninden sıyrılan bir başka heyecan dalgasına aldırmadan umarsızca, ihtiyaçla öpücüğün içine kaydığı, açıkça aklını kaybettiği sırada yanağında durmaya ve baş parmağı ile minik daireler çizerek derisini sevmeye devam eden sıcacık büyük el kendisini alenen yakmaya başlamıştı, yazın sıcağı ile ilgili değildi yine yanması. Yanağı kocaman yanan bir gülleye dönmüştü eli altında, hissediyordu hem de her hücresinde hissediyordu.

Kim Jongin'dendi tüm yanmaları, her zaman Kim Jongin'den olurdu.

Jongin'in eli, Kyungsoo'nun incecik beyaz tişörtü altına kaydı sinsice ve olabilecek en yavaş tempo ile yumuşacık, mest edecek kadar yumuşacık olan deriyi okşadı. İşte tam o anda, Do Kyungsoo azıcık kalmış aklını tutan ne kadar halat varsa kopmuş da bedeni akıl almayacak bir voltaja  maruz kalmış gibi hissederek hırçın ve bir o kadar da delicesine bir istekle öpmeye başladı Kim Jongin'i. İhtiyaçtı, arzuydu ve dudaklar birbirini iştahla ezmekteyken dünya üzerinde bulunan en kutsal en yüce ihtiyaca, arzuya dönüşmüştü. Hevesle hareket eden dudaklar birbiri içine, birbirine karışarak açıkça erirken eller de oldukları yerde kalmayı kabul etmeyerek olabildiğince ten keşfi yapabilmek adına dolanıyor, dolanıyor, dolanıyor ve neredeyse her sinirde, her hücrede öbürünün sinirlerini, öbürünün hücrelerini hissediyordu.

Yanmaktı işte bu, cayır cayır yanmak, insanın kaderi yanmak da olabilirdi, olmuştu da, nasıl güzel olmuştu.

Kyungsoo beyninin uyuştuğunu ve düşünme yetisinin yavaşça kendinden alındığını hissetti, aklının en kuytusuna kadar giren tek bir isim, tek bir yüz ve tek bir ses vardı. Zarif bir hareketle Jongin'i kendi üzerine doğru çekince şezlongda yatıyor olmasını, hatta dünya üzerinde bulunan hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu. Jongin de umursamıyor olmalı ki, kendini şezlongun üstüne doğru çekmiş ve ellerini Kyungsoo'nun yumuşak bedeninden ayırmadan dizlerinden destek alarak öpücüğü şezlongun üzerinde sürdürmeye başlamıştı.

Öpüşme sesleri, Do Kyungsoo'nun son sürat atan körpe yüreği ile akıl almaz derecede güzel bir uyum yakalamış körpe yüreği Kim Jongin'in öylesine güzel, öylesine özel bir anı paylaşmaktan duyulan sevinç ve kesik kesik, ihtiyaçla dudaklar arasından sıyrılan soluklar... İkisinin de algılayabildiği sadece birbirlerine değen tenler, karışan nefesler ve düğümlenmiş dudaklar haline gelmişti. Jongin, Kyungsoo'nun kendine has bir ipekten dokunmuş yanağını okşamayı bırakıp iki eli ile birden tişörtü altına sızdığında Kyungsoo en parlak renklerle süslenmiş çiçekleri, patlayan havai fişekleri ve kayan yıldızları gördü, oracıkta göz kapakları altında.

Her zamanki gibi kısacık kesilmiş tırnaklarını geniş omuzlara geçirdiği sırada Kim Jongin, yüreğinin içinden çıkıp gitmesine neden olacak bir şey yaptı, Kyungsoo'nun alt dudağını diliyle dürterek öpücüğü bir seviye daha yukarı taşımayı istediğini belirtti. Daha önce çok kere öpüşmüş olsalar bile bu seviyeye çıktıkları zamanların sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmezdi ve Kyungsoo bedeninde yükselen ateşten deliye döneceğini hissediyordu. Belkide çoktan deliye dönmüştü, hiçbir şey bilmiyor, hiçbir şeyi algılayamıyordu. Sanki dünyadan koparılıp alınmış, sevdiği tek adamla birlikle bambaşka ıssız bir gezene konmuştu.

Dudaklarını araladı, Kim Jongin'in utanmaz pembe dili anında Kyungsoo'nun sıcak ağzı içinde kendine bir yer buldu ve Kyungsoo, öleceğini hemen oracıkta ya kalp krizinden ya da başka bir şeyden ölüp gideceğini düşündü. Kim Jongin onun düşmesine asla izin vermez gibi sıkıca beli etrafına kollarını dolarken diliyle Kyungsoo'nun ağzının için keşfetmeye, diliyle Kyungsoo'nun pembe dilini baskılamaya başladı.

Kulağının ardında kafayı yemiş gibi atan şah damarı yüzünden sağır olacağını düşünüyordu o anda Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin ise bazı nedenlerden ötürü çoktan sağır olmuş, sadece Kyungsoo'nun dudakları arasından sıyrılan kısık inlemeleri duyabilir olmuştu.

Ellerini; dümdüz yumuşak göbeği, zayıflıktan teker teker sayılacak kadar belirginleşmiş kaburgaları ve hemen ardından da parmak uçlarında deli gibi kalbinin atışını hissettiği göğsü üzerinde dolandırdı Jongin, tam o anda, kolunun biri beline sıkıca dolanmışken ve öbür eli teninin en gizli köşelerini keşfe çıkmışken haylaz bir düşünce düştü aklına. Parmak uçları  dikkatle göğüs ucuna yaklaştı ve Kyungsoo daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan göğüs ucunu, hafif ancak fazlasıyla etkili bir şekilde sıkıştırdı. Öpücüğün içine doğru kaybolan adamı deli edecek bir inilti Kyungsoo'nun şekilli dudaklarından sıyrılınca sıkı sıkıya kapanmış gözler aralandı birbirine uyarak, bir müddet bakıştılar, o anda her şey kutsaldı. Kyungsoo Jongin'in koyulaşmış irislerinin ölümcül derecede güzel olduğunu düşündü, Jongin de adını bir türlü koyamadığı parıltıları hapsetmiş gözlerin bu dünyayı, hatta bu galaksiyi kolaylıkla kurtarabileceğini düşündü. Kyungsoo'nun soluk renkli parmakları, yumuşak saçlar içine süzüldü usulca, bacaklarından birini şezlongdan indirip ayağının altında yatın serin zeminini hissetti, Jongin Kyungsoo'nun kendisi için daha fazla yer ayarlamaya çalışmasını anlamıştı, Tanrım nasıl anlamazdı ki? Gözlerine şu gözlerle ve böyle bir bakışla bakarken nasıl anlamazdı?

Jongin, Kyungsoo'nun bacak arasında kendisi için açtığı yere memnuniyetle yerleşti körpe bir heyecan bedenini kuşatmışken, öyle ki kanının bile ters yönde akmasına neden olmuştu sanki bu heyecan. Hareket etmeyi kesmiş dudaklar yavaşça yeniden kımıldamaya başladığında bir süre daha inanılmaz bir anı paylaşarak gözlerinin içine baktılar. Kim Jongin milyonlarca yıldızdan yapılma çiçeğe ve yine milyonlarca afacan yıldız kaymasına şahitlik etti orada, Kyungsoo'nun gözleri içindeki galaksilerde.

Kim Jongin bundan daha özel, bundan daha güzel bir an olmayacağını biliyordu ancak yine de... Yine de zamanı gelmiş miydi? Zamanı gelmemişse ilişkilerine, daha önemlisi arkadaşlıklarına ne olurdu? Jongin, Kyungsoo'nun sıcaklığı olmadan bu yolda ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini bilmiyordu, hiç denememişti ki. Deli herifin tekiydi hatta zaman zaman Kyungsoo'nun gözünde çok cesur, kendinden emin ve dünya kadar hayali olan bir kahramana bile dönüştüğü oluyordu ancak biliyordu ki, Kyungsoo bunca zaman elini tutuyor olmasaydı zavallı bir insan parçasından ilerisi olamazdı. Sanki gözünü ilk açtığı anda Kyungsoo'nun kalp şeklindeki paha biçilmez gülüşünü görmüş, kalbinin içinde bir yerlerde gerçekten var olduğunu kanıtlayan ilk anı bu gözlere bakarken yaşamıştı.

Böyleydi işte Do Kyungsoo Kim Jongin'in gözünde, açıklamasız sadece böyle.

Düşünmeden edemiyordu Jongin, ya Kyungsoo'nun canını yakarsa ne olurdu, Kyungsoo'nun canını yaktığını, kendi elleri ile yaktığını bilerek var olabilir miydi? Var olsa bile eski Kim Jongin olur muydu? Yavaşça ayırdı dudaklarını Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarından, yüreğine bu çaresiz çekince düşmemiş ve tam ciğerine akıllara zarar bir baskı uygulamış olmasaydı sonsuza, sonsuzluğun ötesine kadar bile öperdi bu dudakları. Kyungsoo hırpalanmış dudakları ve kızarmış yanakları ile kafası karışmış, adamakıllı karışmış bir şekilde yüzüne baktı. Endişeliydi de bir taraftan, sevdiği adam onu böylesine delice öpmekten hoşlanmamış mıydı yoksa?

"N-Ne oldu? Neden durdun?" Sesi, bedeninde dolanan arzunun ağırlığından ötürü kısık ve etkiliydi, Do Kyungsoo'nun sesi her daim etkili olurdu ancak bu durumda... Bu durumda Kim Jongin açıkça bocaladığını hissediyordu, ilk seferlerini bir şezlong üzerinde yapma  gibi bir isteği yoktu tabi ki ancak Do Kyungsoo kendisine böylesine... Böylesine adamı deli edecek bir ihtiyaçla bakarken iradesine ne kadar daha sahip çıkabilirdi bilmiyordu.

"Ben... Ben emin değilim Kyungsoo bu... Bu büyük bir karar." Jongin dikkatle gözlerine baktı Kyungsoo'nun orada herhangi bir tereddüt, en ufak bir çekince görseydi anında bedenini yumuşak bedenden ayıracaktı ancak Kyungsoo'nun şekli uğruna ne limanlar yakılacak güzel gözlerinde ne bir tereddüt ne de en ufak bir çekince vardı.

"Ne? Neden büyük bir karar olsun sevgiliyiz, hem de iki yıldır." Kyungsoo bomboş kalmış aklına rağmen iki kelam bir şey diyebildiğine şaşırdı, kafasında sağlam tek bir halat bile kalmamış her şey başına buyruk bir köşeye savrulur haldeydi ancak yine de dilini ağzı içinde kıvırıp konuşmayı başarmıştı. "Hoşuna mı gitmedi yoksa?" Yüreğinde açıkça hissettiği sızıyla beraber sorduğunda, Jongin yüzüne bakarak titreyen gözlerin sadece ama sadece öpüşmelerinden ortaya çıkmasını isterken buldu kendini.

Kısa ancak büyülü bir an için birleştirdi dudaklarını, derin bir öpücük değildi sadece dudaklar birbirine değmiş ve hemen ardından ayrılmıştı ancak yine de Jongin, midesine düşen alevin bu küçücük anda bile harlandığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Hayır! Tanrım, hayır..." Daha yumuşak bir sesle söyleyip Kyungsoo'nun ne zamandır kafasında duran hasır şapkayı çıkardı ve alnındaki yumuşak perçemleri şefkatle okşayıp koruyucu öpücüklerinden birini de perçemlerin üstüne bıraktı, Kyungsoo asla kötü düşüncelerin pençesine girip kendini harap etmesin diye. "Senle ilgili bir şey nasıl hoşuma gitmez ki sevgilim? Sadece... Burası en doğru yer mi, içinde bulunduğumuz an en doğru an mı bilmiyorum... Ben... Seni incitmek istemem, hiç istemem Kyungsoo, biliyorsun." Samimiyetle derdini dile getirdi Jongin, çekinceleri vardı dünya kadar ve kaşları arasında bir endişe üçgeni oluşmuştu.

"Jongin ben..." Duraksadı Kyungsoo, bedeninde dolanmayı sürdüren o duygu midesinden kayarak daha aşağılara, tehlikenin öbür adı olan bir bölgeye inmekteydi ve biraz dala bu duygu sisteminde arsızca dolanmaya devam ederse kafayı yiyecekti geri dönüşü olmayan bir şekilde. Yutkundu, yutkunmak ömrü boyunca hiç bu kadar zor bir eylem olmamıştı. "Ben... İstiyorum." Sesi küçücüktü, zar zor duyuluyordu ancak buna rağmen Kim Jongin onu zorlanmadan duymuş, işitme duyularında titreşen kelimeleri algıladığı anda midesi ters bir takla atıvermişti.

"Ne?" Jongin, oracıkta bayılacak gibi hissediyor ve kaburgaları arasında sakladığı, etrafını saran etten kemikten duvara aldırmadan son sürat atan yüreği de kendisine aynı sinyalleri veriyordu.

"İstiyorum, senle sevişmek istiyorum." Kyungsoo'nun kararlı gözleri, Jongin'in midesine adamı deli edecek bir sancı, belki bir delik armağan ediverince oracıkta dünya birden daha koyu, daha tutkulu bir renk altına girdi. Kimsenin bu denli aşık, kimsenin bu denli derinden aşık olabileceğine inanmazdı asla ama olmuştu işte, Do Kyungsoo'nun yanındaydı ve binlerce yard derinlere inmiş gibiydi, bedeni basınçtan zonkluyor ama yine de daha derinlere inmeyi arzuluyordu.

"Kyungsoo ben... Aman Tanrım,  _ben de_  istiyorum ama—"

Kyungsoo, küçücük bir öpücüğü yem olarak kullanıp susturdu Jongin'i, bilirdi ki amadan sonra gelen cümle öncekini öldürürdü. Öpücüğe derinlik katmayı deli gibi istiyor olmasına rağmen çok oyalanmadan dudaklarını ayırıp baş parmağı ile üst dudağındaki bıyık köklerini okşadı yavaşça, Jongin sersemlemişti kesik düzensiz nefesler alarak bekledi yalnızca. Baş parmağı altında hissettiği, hafifçe gıdıklayan sertlik o kadar hoşuna gidiyordu ki hayret etti kendine Kyungsoo. Bu kadar küçük bir şey bile midesine düşmüş aleve benzin döküyor, dudakları uyuşana kadar öpüşmek ve daha nice edepsiz eylemi bu oğlanla olduğu sürece nerede olduğunu umursamadan yapmak isterken buluyordu kendini. Delirmişti, apaçık dümdüz Kim Jongin uğruna delirmişti.

Çok aşıktı üstelik, delicesine aşıktı ve bu heriften uzağa gitmeyi, elini tutmadan önünde uzanan kilometrelerce yolu yürümeyi düşünemiyordu bile. Saplanmışlardı birbirlerine, hem de çok fena

"Amaları boş ver Jongin sadece..." Durdu biraz, derin bir soluk aldı, içi aleve verilmişti bir kere her solukta harlanıyordu. "Seviş benimle Jongin Kim, lütfen." Kyungsoo, Jongin'in ensesinde ellerini zarifçe birleştirip yüzlerini yeniden birbirine yaklaştırdı ve dudaklarını buluşturdu zaman kaybetmeden. Birbiri için yaratılmış gibi uyan dudaklar yeniden birbirini ezmeye başlayınca Jongin'in elleri yumuşak deri ile buluşmak için tişörtün altına süzüldü. Alev hâlâ tam orada, midelerinde, harlanıp ne kadar uzuv varsa yakıp kül etmek için pusuda beklemekteydi.

"AMAN TANRIM SEHUN, CANLI SEVİŞME İZLEMEK İSTİYORSAN HEMEN BURAYA GEL!"

Chanyeol'ün sinir bozucu sesi ikisinin de kulağında yankı yapınca birbirlerinden ışık hızıyla ayrıldılar ve Jongin Kyungsoo'nun üzerinden aceleyle kalkıp şezlongun uzak bir köşesine çöktüğü zaman, Chanyeol'e tam anlamıyla ölümcül olan bakışlar göndermeye başladı. Kyungsoo ise domatese dönmüş bir suratla üstünü başını düzeltmiş bacaklarını kendine çekerek top haline gelmişti. Utançtan türlü şekle giren sıratını saklama dürtüsü ile dizlerine yasladı, kulakları cayır cayır yanmaktaydı ve aklının bir kısmı yaşadıkları anı tam olarak anlayabilmiş değildi. Şakası bile komik olmazdı böyle bir durumun ancak işte tam şu anda, dünya üzerinde en olmadık herife, zibidi Chanyeol'e yakalanmışlardı. Hem de... Biliyorsunuz işte, sevişmek üzereyken, pek edepli bir yakalanma şekli değil ne yazık ki, eh Chanyeol'ün de pek edepli bir herif olmadığı göz önünde tutulursa, açıkça ayvayı yemişlerdi işte.

"Vay be... Demek bu seviyeye geldiniz sonunda, inanılır gibi değil." Chanyeol, ıslak saçlarını geriye doğru itip gözlerine batmaması için orada kalmalarını sağladıktan sonra alaycı, hay böyle işe hiçbir insanın ömrü boyunca göremeyeceği kadar alaycı gülüşlerinden birini takındı, omzunun tekine havlusunu asmıştı bedenin tamamı hâlâ ıslaktı ancak görüldüğü üzere, bu Park Chanyeol denilen zibidinin alay etmesine engel falan değildi "Vay be, gerçekten, vay be." Chanyeol dayanamayıp bir ıslık çaldı, alaylı, hem de nasıl alaylı.

Jongin baygınlık geçirecek gibi hissediyordu o anda, Kyungsoo'nun da farklı bir şeyler hissettiği yoktu. Alabildiğine erotizmle doldurdukları hava, anında alaya alma ve utanma duygusu ile doluvermişti, Park Chanyeol katkılarıyla. Jongin, Chanyeol'ün o koca kafasını kırmayı, hatta kafasının suyunu çıkarmayı istiyordu, resmen saniyeler içinde her şeyi mahvetmişti manyak herif.

"Amma bastım sizi he—"

"Chanyeol seni pataklamadan önce susarsan çok sevinirim." Jongin Chanyeol'ün sinir bozucu gevşek gülüşüne bakarak konuştu, tepesi atmıştı hem de çok fena ancak bu zibidi arkadaşını durdurmak için yeterli bir neden değildi, hay böyle işin çarkına asla yeterli bir neden olmamıştı. Park Chanyeol için kimin ne kadar tepesinin attığı değil, kendi lanet kıçının ne kadar eğlendiği önemlidir böyle zamanlarda.

Sehun saçlarını kurulayarak üçlünün yanına geldiğinde, tüm eğlencenin çoktan bitmiş olduğunu görüp alt dudağını büktü. Ergen sesi olmasına rağmen bebek sesi gibi çıkan sesiyle,

"Hani nerede bizim homo sevişmesi? Kaçırdım mı? Tüh be, asla bir şeylere zamanında yetişemiyorum." dedi, yarı sitemli ve alt dudağı hâlâ bükülmüş beklerken. Chanyeol delikanlının bükük dudağını görünce elini çıplak sırtına koyup pat patladı.

"Kaçırdın Sehun-ah ama sana söylemeliyim ki gördüğüm en ateşli—"

"Chanyeol, yeter cidden." Jongin sert bir sesle uyarmış olsa bile Chanyeol'ün pek oralı olduğu yoktu, alaylı gözlerle baktı Jongin'e, esmer delikanlı bu bakışı çok iyi biliyordu ömrünün sonuna kadar Park Chanyeol alaya alma virüsü ile savaşacağı anlamına geliyordu.

"Dalga geçiyorum sadece, hiç eğlenceli değilsiniz oysa az önce gayet eğleniyor gibiydiniz." Kahkahayı bastı yine burada, sanki dünyanın en komik anını yaşıyorlarmış gibi falan davranıyordu, Jongin hayatının hangi evresinde hata yapıp bu manyak herif ile arkadaş olduğunu düşündü. Eh, evleri yan yanaydı otomatik olarak arkadaş olarak dünyaya gelmişlerdi, Jongin'in başka bir seçeneği yoktu ancak seçeneği olsa bile, bu herif kendisini deli ediyor olmasına rağmen onunla arkadaş olurdu.

Park Chanyeol de böyleydi işte, açıklamasız götün teki ancak yerine göre kıyak adamların en kıyağı olmayı da bilirdi. Her zaman değil ama bilirdi işte, bu yeterliydi, yeterli olmasını umuyordu en azından Jongin.

"Dalga falan geçme, adamı sinir hastası edeceksin. Hem sudan neden çıktınız siz, doğal yaşam ortamınıza dönün hadi,  _hadi_. " Jongin, sol eliyle köpek kovar gibi ikiliyi kovarken Chanyeol dişlerini göstererek gevşek gevşek sırıttı, bir milyon sene yetecek kadar dalga malzemesi bulmuştu ve tabi ki, her birini çifte kumruları hayattan bezdirmek için sonuna kadar kullanacaktı.

"Ne o? Sevişmeye devam mı edeceksiniz  _Jongin Kim_?" Chanyeol, sesini biraz daha kısık çıkarıp apaçık bir dille az önce aralarında geçen büyülü anı taklit ettiğinde Sehun omuzları titreyerek bayılacak gibi gülmeye başladı, kollarını can havliyle karnına dolamıştı ve gerçekten de bayılmasına saniyeler kalmış gibi gülüyordu.

Kyungsoo, inanılmaz derecede utanmış olduğundan tuhaf bir ses çıkardı ve şezlongdan uçar gibi kalkıp odaların bulunduğu iç kısma kaçtı. Jongin canına tak dediğinden çöktüğü yerden bir hışım kalktı ve el ele tutuşup atabildikleri kadar kahkaha atan Sehun'la Chanyeo'ün peşine düştü, kesinlikle tek derdi ikiliyi suya atıp boğmaktı. Bir tur yatın etrafında koca koca adamlar olmalarına rağmen koşup durduktan sonra Chanyeol, nihayet Sehun'un elini bir an bile bırakmadan denize atladı, gençlik filminin tekinden kaçıp gelmiş kıyak bir sahne gibiydi tam olarak. İkili suyun içinde gülüşüp eğlenmeye devam etiği sırada Jongin her ne kadar biricik sevgilisinin yanına gitmeyi ve sevgilisinin minik bedenini kolları arasına almayı istiyor olsa bile Kyungsoo fazlasıyla utanmış, pekala kendisi de  _fazlasıyla_  utanmış olduğundan Kyungsoo'nun suratına bakmak için yeterli  yüreği olduğunu düşünmüyordu o yüzden, romantik an öldürücü iki sersemin kanını akıtmak için serin suların içine atladı.

*******

Haşlanmış yaz günleri, aynı rutin ve aynı sıcak içinde yuvarlanıp gitmekteyken Kyungsoo ile Jongin, on sekiz yaşında delicesine aşık olmanın tadını sürmekteydi. Yazın ilk günlerinde olduğu gibi midelerine alev düşüren bir anı daha yaşamamışlardı ancak yine de her şey yolunda ilerliyordu, öpüşüyorlar, aman Tanrım her fırsatta öpüşüyorlar ve birbirlerini sevmenin keyfini sürüyorlardı. İkisi de şimdilik bunun yeterli olduğu fikrindeydi, ilerisi için belki gerçekten de erkendi.

Diğer günlere kıyasla biraz daha serin olan bir ağustos gününde, Do ailesinin gösterişli evinin arka bahçesini istila etmiş ağaçların yamalı gölgesi tepelerine düşmüşken hamakta birbirlerine sokularak tembellik ediyorlardı. Hamak ağır ağır sallanırken Jongin uyukluyor, Kyungsoo da tek eliyle tutmak durumunda kaldığı kitabı okuyordu. Jongin uyukladığı sırada kafası Kyungsoo'nun sol omzunda dinleniyor, Kyungsoo da kitabı tutmayan sol eliyle usulca fazlasıyla uzamış saçları okşuyordu. Dünyanın görebileceği en doğal anı paylaşıyorlardı, havaya sinen saf sevgi ve yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusu Kyungsoo'nun da Jongin'in de başını haddinden fazla döndürüyor, ikisine de bu anın büyüsünü anlatıyordu elinden geldiğince. Chanyeol ve Sehun ne olmuşsa sabahtan beri ortalıklarda görünmemişti, her ne kadar henüz damlamamış olmaları fazlasıyla garip olsa bile Kyungsoo da Jongin de bu durumun üstüne durmamayı seçmişti. 

Chanyeol gelip yaz başında olan o malum olayı işaret eden sinir bozucu imalar yapacak ve Sehun da beynini evde unutmuş gibi Chanyeol'ün dediği her mantıksız zırvalığa gülmekten ölüyormuş gibi hallere girecekti. Tam bir baş ağırısı ikilisiydi onlar, kesinlikle baş ağrısı ikilisi.

Jongin'in müzik çalarında karışık çalan listeyi dinliyorlardı tek kulaklıkla, etraf yazın kendine has sesi ve kokusuyla güzelce sarılmıştı, Kyungsoo bir filmden fırlamış bir sahne olduğunu düşünüyordu bu anın, Kim Jongin'le geçen her an, ince düşünülmüş bir filmin yürek titreten sahnesine dönerdi zaten.

Kyungsoo kitap okumaktan ağrımaya başlamış gözlerini bir süre dinlendirmek için kitabın kaldığı kısmına parmağını yerleştirip kapattı. Boynunu gıdıklayan uzun saçlarından bir tutamı alıp havaya kaldırdı, esmer delikanlının saçları epey uzamıştı, Kyungsoo kendi kendine gülümsedi istemsiz, yürek burkan bir güzellikte. Saçlarını bir süredir kestirmemişti Jongin ve fazla uzayan başına buyruk perçemler genelde esmer delikanlının gözüne batıp ona hayli rahatsızlık veriyor olsa bile uzamasına müsaade etmişti. Kim Jongin bu konuda bile çözmesi zor biriydi, Kyungsoo çok iyi biliyordu ancak deliler gibi aşık olduğundan en küçük bir sorgulamaya açamıyordu kapılarını. Alabildiğine, dümdüz, delicesine seviyordu, sadece seviyordu işte açıklaması yoktu, sevmenin de açıklaması olmazdı zaten.

"Saçların uzamış." Kyungsoo anın büyüsünü bozmamak için yumuşak bir sesle söyledi, hâlâ kestane rengi uzun tutamları havaya kaldırıp ne kadar uzadıklarına bakıyordu.

"Hım, kesitmem gerek ama üşeniyorum." Jongin uyuklamaktan buğulu çıkan sesiyle söyledi usulca, günlerdir kafasını tahta kurdu gibi kemiren bir takım düşünceler olduğunun farkındaydı Kyungsoo. Olması gerekenden çok daha yapışkan ve çok daha sessiz biri oluvermişti son bir haftada. Kendisine bu denli yapışması Kyungsoo'nun rahtsızlık duyduğu bir durum değildi elbette, hatta aşırı hoşuna gittiğini de gönül rahatlığı ile söylenilirdi ancak sessizleşmesi, birden bire bu kadar sessizleşmesi endişelenmesine neden oluyordu.

Kim Jongin her şey olabilirdi, akla gelebilecek her şey ancak kesinlikle sessiz, düşünceleri ile boğuşan karamsar bir tip değildi, hayati meseleler söz konusu olmadığı sürece en azından.

Paylaştıkları kulaklık bir an için sessizlik içinde kaldı hemen ardından ikisinin de çok iyi bildiği, adları kadar iyi bildiği bir melodi yükselmeye ve yüreklerinde bir şeylerin üzerine basmaya başladı. İki sene önce, Sehun'un o manyak doğum günü partisi ve kusana kadar içtikten sonra aynı yatakta uyanıp ilk kez öpüşmeleri, birçok şeyin başlangıcı. Yürekleri birleştirme, yürekleri birleştirmekten asla pişman olmama.

"Bu şarkıyı çok seviyorum." Jongin kısık sesle mırıldanıp burnunu beyaz boyna sürttüğünde hafifçe sözleri mırıldanıyordu Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve yumuşacık saçları okşamayı sürdürdü. Yavru kedi gibi hallere girmesi hoşuna gidiyordu işte, hay böyle işe çok hoşuna gidiyordu üstelik.

"Ben de öyle, çok seviyorum."

Sonra yine bir sessizlik çöktü ortama, Kyungsoo bu sessiz huzurun içinde küçük, çok küçük bir pürüzün olduğunu alenen hissediyordu. Ağzını açıp Kim Jongin ile derdini konuşmadan bu işin içinden çıkamayacağını ve hiçbir pürüzün kendiliğinden geçmediğini bilirdi, yine de konuşmaya korkuyordu duyacağı şeylerin tarafsız bölgede olmayacağı düşüncesi midesine adamakıllı bir sancı, hatta bir delik armağan ediyordu. Cevaplardan ölümüne korkardı Kyungsoo, cevap aramak yapacağı en son şeydi normal bir zamanda ancak normal bir zaman içine sıkışıp kalmamış olduklarının farkındaydı. Aralarındaki ilişkinin dinamiği değişiyor ve gelişiyordu ancak son zamanlarda dile gelen küçük pürüzlerin varlığı Kyungsoo'yu rahatsız ediyordu.

"Bana söylemek istediğin bir şey mi var Jongin?" Ağaçların yamalı gölgesi tam üstlerinde dans ediyor, cırcır böcekleri ağustosun kapıya dayanmasından ötürü daha bir içli, daha bir yorgun söylüyordu dillerine dolanmış marşı ağustos ile ilgili her şey olması gerektiği gibiydi işte. Yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusu yaz havasına karışıyor, etraflarındaki havanın büyülü gibi hissettirmesine neden oluyordu ancak Kyungsoo farkındaydı, Jongin'in içinde erken gelmiş bir sonbahar vardı.

Kimse Jongin'i Kyungsoo'dan daha iyi tanıyamazdı, tabi ki Kyungsoo'yu da Jongin'den iyi kimse tanıyamazdı, onlar böyleydi hep böyle olmuşlardı ve iki aşık arasındaki en büyük, en derin dile getirilmemiş yemindi bu.

Jongin bir süre sessiz kaldı, öyle uzun bir süreydi ki bu, Kyungsoo esmer delikanlının gerçekten uyumuş olabileceği fikrine kapılmaya başlamıştı ki o anda Jongin kafasını doğrultup sevgilisinin gözlerine baktı. Bu gözleri, bu gözlerde saklanmış buğulu bakışları adı kadar iyi bilirdi Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin ile ilgili her meseleyi adı kadar iyi bilirdi ancak bu gözler, bu bakışlar en fenasıydı.

Kesinlikle ama kessinlikle Jongin'in diyecek bir şeyi vardı ve bu şey, ikisini de mutluluktan serseme çevirecek bir şey değildi. Yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusuna karışan kederi şimdiden hissediyordu, midesi ağrıdı, sanki delinmişti hem de gerçekten delinmek.

Derin bir nefes aldı Jongin, nefesini usulca üfleyip kafasını boynuna sakladı, orada Kyungsoo'nun mutluluk veren saf kokusunun yayıldığı yerde her şey yolunda giderdi sanki.

"Baban..." Kyungsoo'nun yüreği tam boğazında atmaya başlayıvermişti o ilk kelimeyi duyduğu anda, babasının içine dahil olduğu hiçbir hikayenin mutlu sonla bitmeyeceğini çok iyi bilirdi. "Baban benim için burs ayarlamış, yurt dışında."

Kyungsoo'nun dünyası durdu, yavaşça içe doğru bükülen karman çorman bir yapı haline geldi önce ve hemen ardından Kyungsoo'nun dünyası gerçekten durdu.

Başından beri babasının bu ilişkiyi istemediğini biliyordu, her ne kadar ikiliye gülücükler dağıtıyor olsa bile Kyungsoo kendi babasının kafası içinde dönen çarkların fakındaydı ancak hiçbir evrende bu şekilde bir şey ayarlamış olacağı aklının ucundan geçmezdi, asla geçmezdi. Sinsice düşünülmüş bir plan olduğu açıktı, Jongin'in hayallerini yem olarak kullanıyordu hem de utanmadan yapıyordu bunu babası. Böyleydi zaten hep, neyi yem olarak kullanılacağını ve adamın ciğerini sapından tutup sıkacak hamleyi yapmayı çok iyi bilirdi.

Başı dönüyor, midesi ağrıyor, delinmiş gibi ağrıyor ve tam yüreği üstüne ciğerlerini de ezen bir ağırlık gelip yerleşiyor. Kyungsoo'nun klişe bir hikayenin içine sıkışmış gibi acıyor canı, hem de ne acıma.

"Sen... Sen ne dedin? Ne cevap verdin?" Kulağının dibinde akıl almaz bir rüzgarla beraber cırcır böceklerinin de kendisi ile apaçık bir dille alay etmeye başladığını işitti Kyungsoo, aslına bakılırsa alay eden tek herif babasıydı. Acımasızca yapardı bu işi babası, soğuk kanlı bir iş adamından bekleneceği üzere.

"Henüz bir şey demedim, istediğim kadar düşünebileceğimi söyledi ama annemler çok heyecanlı ve fazlasıyla istekli, bilirsin her zaman kendi hayallerimin peşinden koşmam gerektiğini söylerler." Güldü Jongin, acı ve kuru kalmış bir gülüştü. Kyungsoo Jongin'in tüm gülüşlerine aşık olduğunu düşünürdü ancak bundan açıkça nefret etmişti hem de hissedebildiği her hücreye varana kadar nefret etmişti.

"Sen ne istiyorsun Jongin?" Sesi fısıltıydı, kalbine geçirilmiş ilmeğin ağırlığını hissediyordu. Kelimeler belli ki istemsiz düşüyordu dudaklarından çünkü Kyungsoo tuhaf, karman çorman bir hissin bedeninin tamamına yayıldığını hissediyordu. Uyuşuyordu baştan aşağı, çok fena uyuşuyordu ve sanki dili bile,  _dili bile_  insafsız bir uyuşmanın etkisi altındaydı. Ağzı içinde dolanıp sesleri çıkarıyordu ama sanki orada değildi, çıkarılıp alınmıştı dili.

"Ben bilmiyorum, düşünme fırsatım olmadı ayrıca sen var—"

"Masal anlatma bana Jongin, sadece yüzüme bak, tam gözlerime." Kyungsoo hissiz sesiyle söylediğinde Jongin yavaşça kafasını boynundan çıkarıp gözlerine baktı. O anda, tam o anda Kyungsoo her an ağlamaya başlayacak gibi hissetti. Bedeninde dolanan tuhaf duygu acımasızca üzüntüye evriliyor, çikolata rengi gözlerde gördüğü istek geçen hiçbir saniye biraz daha azalmıyordu.

"İstiyorsun," Fısıldadı çaresiz, sanki önünde uzanan tüm yollar kör düğümle bağlanmıştı o anda. "Gitmek istiyorsun, hem de çok." Kyungsoo fısıldadı yeniden, sesi temeli sağlam olmayan binaların depremde titremesi gibi sallanıyordu ve dünya koskoca bir toprakla su yığınından yanan bir alev topuna dönüşüvermişti.

İç çekti Jongin, bu fikir karşısında daha fazla direnmenin mantıksız olduğunu kavramıştı. "Evet, istiyorum ama hemen tepki verme konu—"

Jongin'in sandığı aksine Kyungsoo kızgın değildi, kızsa bile Jongin'e değil tüm bu planları kuran adama kızması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu bu yüzden esmer delikanlının etli dudakları ile buluşturdu dudaklarını beklemeden, düşünmeden özgürleşmek için tam anlamıyla. Bağırmak, bir şeyleri kırmak yerine ihtiyaçla öptü Jongin'i, ihtiyaçla ve tüm asabiyeti ile öptü oracıkta hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu ama ağlamadı, sadece öptü, delicesine öptü. Uzun süredir böyle öpüşmemişlerdi, Jongin öpücüğün beklenmedik bir şekilde gelişmesinden ötürü başlarda bocaladığını hissetse bile hemencecik sevgilisine ayak uydurdu. Büyük eli Kyungsoo'yu ensesinden kavrayıp dudaklarını birbirine daha çok bastırdı, daha çok, daha çok, daha çok,  _delicesine_  çok.

O anda Kyungsoo beklenmedik bir hamle yaptı yine, tek eliyle tutmakta olduğu kitabı yavaşça yere, çimenlerin üzerine bıraktı ve kollarını Jongin'in geniş omuzları etrafına doladı, esmer delikanlının bedeni üstünde kendine bir yer edinmek için kımıldamaya başladı hemen ardından. Böylesi yeterli değildi, daha çok Jongin'e ihtiyacı vardı, daha çok temasa, daha çok yanmaya ve daha çok yakmaya.

Hamak, beklenmedik hareketlenmeyi kaldıramayacağını göstermek ister gibi sallanmaya başladı ancak Kyungsoo oralı değildi hiç, aman Tanrım tam manası ile delirmişti hiçbir şey için oralı olma gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

"Kyungsoo düşeceğiz bek—"

Jongin henüz cümlesinin sonuna gelmemişken hamak beşik gibi sallanmayı sürdürdü ve en sonunda, ikili kendini yerde buldu. Acılı bir inilti süzüldü Jongin'in dudaklarından, çok yüksekte değildi hamak ancak yine de sırtı acımıştı, üstelik hemen üzerine düşen Kyungsoo da işleri kolay hale getirmemişti doğrusu. Yeni kesilmiş çimler Jongin'in çıplak kollarını gıdıkladığı sırada Kyungsoo altına kalan bedene sımsıkı sarıldı, öyle sıkı bir sarılmaydı ki bu Jongin ruhlarını birbirine karıştırma arzusuyla yapılmış olduğunu anladı.

"Kyungsoo..." Dedi usulca, Kyungsoo kımıldamadı kafası boyunu ile omuz arasında kalan o kutsanmış yere gizlenmişti ustalıkla, siyah saçlar boynunu gıdıklıyordu.

Hafifçe rüzgar esti, uzaklardan bir yerden deniz, doğa ve yaz kokusu gelip burnuna bulaştı.

"Şimdilik evine git, annemler akşam bir iş yemeğinde olacaklar... Bu akşam  _bana gel_ , bu akşam her şeyi bırakıp bana gel, sadece  _bana_."

*******

Jongin, tam gözlerine baktı Kyungsoo'nun, şimdiden davetsiz yaşlarla dolmuş gözlerine, ikisi de ilk doğdukları günkü kadar çıplak kalmıştı dakikalar önce. Arada kalan her kıyafet bu kutsal anı bozardı, biliyordu ikisi de. Ten tene, soluk soluğa karışarak erimek içindi her şey, Jongin de Kyungsoo da ölümsüzleştirmek istiyordu diğerini, derilerine kazımak. Kyungsoo ona tüm dünyası gibi bakıyordu, Jongin ise biliyordu ki bu oğlan, bu güzel oğlan onun yörüngesine gireceği tek güneşti.

"Tanrım... Nasıl güzelsin." Fısıldadı Jongin, sol baş parmağı Kyungsoo'nun elmacık kemiğini okşadı yavaşça, sıcaklıklarını birbirine bulayarak. Kyungsoo elmacık kemiğini okşayan elin bileğine tutundu ve kedi gibi sokuldu sıcaklığına Jongin'in.

Kyungsoo gülümsedi dingin bir gülüştü bu, gözleri davetsiz yaşlarla parlıyordu ancak yine de dingin, huzur ve sevilme, sevme dolu bir gülüştü. Kendi bedeni üstünde yükselen bronz beden odanın loşluğu içinde daha güzel görünürken gözüne daha fazla ağlayası geliyordu, nasıl bir ateşti bu Kim Jongin böyle? Çok fena yanıyordu işte, dahası yoktu yanmaktı bu, çok fena yanmak.

"Hazırım, biliyorsun değil mi? Beni almana hazırım Jongin, senin olmaya ve benim olmana... Tanrım senle ilgili olan her şeye hazırım,  _delicesine_." Kıkırdadı hafifçe ve Jongin'in sıcak avucu içine bir öpücük bıraktı, dudakların değdiği yerden çiçekler fışkıracak  zannetti esmer delikanlı, belki her şeyin mümkün olduğu bir evrende gerçekten Kyungsoo'nun öptüğü yerden çiçekler fışkırırdı.

Jongin gülümsedi, midesinde bulunan delik sanki yüreğine taşınmıştı utanmadan. Yavaşça, her saniyesini hissederek Kyungsoo'nun bedeni içinde bir yer buldu kendine. Ağlar gibi, bir şiirin en güzel mısrasını yazarak ve bir filmin çocukların gözlerini kapatarak izlenen o kısmını çeker gibi sevişti onunla. Kyungsoo'nun gerçekten ağladığını görmüştü çok kere, şiirler okuduğunu işitmiş ve filmlerde olanlar gibi, hatta filmlerde olanlardan bile daha güzel göründüğünü düşünmüştü.

_Git gel,_

_Git gel,_

_Git gel,_

_Sayıkla,_

_Yalvar,_

_İnle,_

_Öp,_

_Daha çok öp,_

_Sev,_

_Delicesine sev,_

_Ezberle,_

_Dokun,_

_Hisset,_

_Git gel,_

_Git gel,_

_Git gel..._

İbadet eder gibi sevdi onu o gece, kimse kimseyi böyle sevemez zannederdi ama olmuştu işte, oluvermişti, kimsenin ruhu bile duymamıştı üstelik.

Kyungsoo kayan yıldızları, yüz yılda bir görünen kuyruklu yıldızları ve milyonlarca hatta belki milyarlarca çiçeği uzakta değil hemen oracıkta göz kapakları altında gördü.

Daha yakın, daha yakın, daha yakın, en yakın olmayı diledi ikisi de; tek beden olmayı, tek ruh olmayı sadece tek olmayı... Belki başardılar, belki gerçekten de tek olmayı başardılar o gece.

Jongin tüm gece sımsıkı sarıldı sevdiği oğlana bir an bile bırakmadı her yerini en kıymetli öpücükleri ile süslediği bedeni, Kyungsoo da kendisini bırakmasına izin vermedi. Vücut ısıları, solukları, terleri ve kendilerine ait, kim olduklarını belirleyen her şey, her ayrıntı birbiri içine karışıp yeni birer insan oluşturdu o gece. Kutsaldı, ulu mertebelerce gönderilmiş kadar kutsaldı.

Kyungsoo da Jongin de biliyordu, açan çiçeklerin, kayan yıldızların ve yüz yılda bir görülen kuyruklu yıldızların sebebi başkası olmazdı, asla olmazdı.

*******

Kyungsoo sersemce telefon ekranına baktı bir müddet, Jongin dinlediği şarkının ekran görüntüsünü alıp göndermişti ve hemen altında da kısa bir mesaj vardı, kısa ancak yüreğini baştan aşağı aleve veren bir mesaj.

_Bunu dinlerken hep aklıma sen geliyorsun, çok fena aşığım sana farkında mısın? Nasıl bir tuzaksın acaba, kaçamıyorum ve kaçmayı da kesinlikle istemiyorum._

Aynı şarkının tınıları kendi kulağından akıp gitmekteydi ve Kyungsoo o anda anladı, olay aynı kulaklıktan aynı şarkıyı dinlemekte değildi. Asıl olay, farklı kulaklıklar takarken bile aynı şarkıyı dinlemekteydi.

*******

**/yirmi altı senelik ömürler, beraber yürünecek yollar ve her seferinde bir çaresini bulup yuvaya dönmek/**

Kyungsoo siyah atkısını biraz daha yukarı kaldırıp üşüyen burnunu atkısı altına sakladı, bir yaz daha gözleri önünde gelip geçmişti ve kimsecikler gittikleri yerden dönmemişti. Yüreğinde o tanıdık sızıyı hissetti yine, hava ne zaman soğumaya başlasa hissederdi, ne zaman birileri dönmek işini bir başka güne ertelese hissederdi.

Sekiz sene, tamı tamına sekiz sene gelip geçmişti ve Jongin, kendisinden uzakta, çok uzakta hayatına devam etmekteydi. Belki Kyungsoo çoktan unutulmuştu, sonuçta sekiz sene insana her türlü fenalığı yaptıracak kadar acımasızdı. Her sene biraz daha yoğun hale gelen hayatları ve bu yoğun hayatın koşuşturmacası içinde unutup gittikleri kıymetli sevgileri... İkisi de böyle olacağını asla tahmin edemezdi ancak olmuştu işte, o boğucu koşuşturmaca ilk zamanlar mesajları azaltmış, günler geçip de son gönderilen mesajların arasına günler, haftalar kattıktan sona iletişimlerini tamamen kesmişti. Kyungsoo belki milyonlarca kere yeniden mesaj atmayı düşünmüş ancak bir türlü kendinde yeterli yüreği bulamamıştı, nasıl bulacaktı ki? Ya ona geri dönüş yapmazsa ne olurdu, içinde çürüyen duygularla nasıl başa çıkardı? En iyisi buydu belki, azaltarak tüketmek.

İç çekti düşünceli, üşümüş ellerini üzerindeki kalın kahverengi ceketin ceplerine sıkıştırdı ancak bir faydası yoktu çünkü cep ısıtıcısını unutmuştu ve hava bu denli soğumuşken kesinlikle ellerini kendi kendine ısıtmanın bir yolu yoktu.

Malum esmer adam dönmedikçe, elleri de yüreği de yeniden sıcacık olmazdı. Zihninde o eski şakı çalmaktaydı usulca, Kyungsoo anıları çıkarıp atmanın bir yolu olmadığını bildiği gibi bu şarkının aklından gitmesinin de bir yolu olmadığını biliyordu.

Kyungsoo her ne kadar Jongin'i düşünmemek için elinden geleni yapsa bile bu konuda başarılı olamıyordu işte, her seferinde kafasının içinde cılız bir ses ona aynı soruyu tekrar tekrar sorup duruyordu nasıl başarılı olabilirdi ki?

_Unuttu mu çoktan?_

Kyungsoo kafasının içinde pinekleyen bu uğursuz düşünceyi kovmak için kafasını iki yana hızla salladı, hafifçe başı dönmüş olmasına aldırmadan sararmış yaprakların üzerine basarak ilerlemeye devam etti. Hem unuttuysa bile Kyungsoo'ya neydi ki? İlerlemesi gerekti, Kim Jongin nasıl ilerlemişse Do Kyungsoo da öyle ilerlemeliydi. Azıcık aklına düşmüş olsaydı mutlaka bir iki satır yazardı kendisine zaten, yazmamıştı demek ki hiç düşmemişti Kyungsoo esmer adamın aklına. Artık Kim Jongin ile ilgili düşünmeyi kesin olarak bırakması gerekirdi, kendisi de büyük adam olmuştu bugüne bugün umutsuz çocukluk aşkını düşünecek zaman mıydı? Değildi, kesinlikle değildi.

Ciğerlerini şişiren bir soluk çekti içine, hava buz gibiydi ciğerlerinin bile üşüdüğünü hissederek gözleri yerde ilerlemeyi sürdürdü. Issız yolları yalnız başına yürümek canını sıkıyor olsa bile bu duruma artık alışması gerektiğinin farkındaydı sekiz sene olmuştu sonuçta, döneceğim demesinden bu yana sekiz sene olmuştu. Bu saatten sonra döner miydi? Oluru yoktu, Kyungsoo bunun gayet farkındaydı. Hem her yola çiçek döşemiyordu ulu mertebeler, bazılarına cam ve çürümüş yapraklar serdiği de olurdu.

Görüş alanına aniden giren bir çift gıcır gıcır deri ayakkabı ile duraksadı Kyungsoo. El yapımı gibi duruyorlardı, hayli pahalı oldukları da belliydi iç çekti ve soluğu altında yorgun bir özür mırıldanıp adamın yanından geçip gitmek için hamle yaptı.

"Onca seneden sonra bu şekilde karşılanmayı beklemiyordum doğrusu," Yumuşacık, kış gününde içilmiş bir bardak sıcak çikolata kadar yumuşacık ses kulağına çalındığında olduğu yerde kaldı.

Çocukluğu, gençliği ve şimdi de koca adam olmuş haliyle sonuna kadar sevdiği adamın sesiydi bu. Kim Jongin'in yumuşacık sesi. Kendisini çoktan unutmuş olduğunu düşündüğü adamın sesi.

Hızla kafasını çevirdi Kyungsoo, başı fena halde dönmeye ve dünyayı buğulu bir pencereden görmeye başlamıştı ama oradaydı işte, tam Kim Jongin'in gözlerime bakıyordu, Kim Jongin'in çikolata rengi gözlerine, Kim Jongin'in gülen gözlerine.  _Kim Jongin'e._

"Bir hoş geldin bile yok mu, darılacağım şimdi. " Jongin alayla söyleyip muzip bir tavırla gülümsedi, Kyungsoo'nun nutku tutulmuştu ve ne demesi gerektiğini kavrayamayacağı bir durumdaydı.

"Jongin..." Fısıldadı zayıfça, burun kemeri nasıl da sızlıyordu.

Gülümsedi Jongin, o da büyük adam olmuştu ancak gülümseyişi hâlâ sıcacıktı, güneş bir kere öptü mü gerçekten de hiç soğumuyordu insan.

"Yuvama,  _sana_  geri döndüm Kyungsoo."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sizleri seviyorum kudo bırakmayı unutmayın sakın :3


End file.
